En Sueños I: El soñador y la Cazadora
by Elly Luz
Summary: Primera entrega: Ella es una cazadora de Pesadillas que vive en un mundo mágico, él un agente de la Scotland Yard, no tiene nada en común… o eso es lo que creen. "En sueños" es una serie de mini-fics AU
1. La salvación viene encapuchada

**Obviamente yo no soy la gran JK xd **

**Si les gusta díganmelo, si no también. **

**Capítulo 1.**

**La salvación viene encapuchada.**

La lluvia caía con mucha fuerza en el bosque iluminado por la luz efímera de los relámpagos. El viento helado agitaba los árboles al tiempo que traía consigo los aullidos y gruñidos de bestias a los lejos.

Un hombre de cabello negro y gafas redondas corría por un sendero lodoso dando tumbos, con el único deseo de alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquéllos animales que lo seguían.

Harry Potter se aferraba a lo que fuera para seguir adelante, pero sus piernas eran plomo y cada paso que daba no parecía producir ningún cambio.

Ginevra se internó en la pesadilla al ser atraída por la gran cantidad de energía negativa que emanaba de allí. No era normal que tantos _Creadores de Pesadillas_ atormentaran a un mismo humano. Se paró a unos metros de este, el pobre estaba totalmente mojado y temblaba.

Al notar la presencia de la mujer paró en seco y volteó a verla. Los recelosos ojos verdes de este la atravesaron, brillando en la oscuridad de una forma anormal. La miró por un momento mientras la fría lluvia seguir empapándolos a ambos.

Ginevra se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el moreno no parecía asustado con la situación, desbordaba determinación. Su objetivo era salir de allí lo mas rápido que pudiera, y así lo hacia

Un fuerte aullido le recordó a Harry su huida de los animales. Al instante llevó su mirada al frente, al horizonte oscuro que parecía querer tragárselo.

Bufó, ya tenía suficientes problemas para que apareciera alguien más en esa maldita pesadilla.

Observó la figura encapuchada que lo miraba sin moverse. Esa persona no estaba allí para hacerle daño, sencillamente lo sabía.

-Corre, sal de aquí o te harán daños.-su voz autoritaria llegó hasta ella dejándola pasmada. El hecho que tratara de prevenirla era lago insólito.

-Mejor corre tú.- le sonrió antes de hacer aparecer dos espadas muy filosas en sus manos.

Harry parpadeó mientras los aullidos se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte, y ahora no solo a sus espaldas, sino también a los lados y al frente. Aquellas cosas los habían rodeado. Tembló ligeramente, ese era el momento en que despertaba sudoroso y agitado... cerró y volvió abrir los ojos, seguía allí, bajo la lluvia y el viento.

-¿Quién eres?-le interrogó mirando las espadas con los ojos entornados.

-Alguien que vino a darte una mano.

El hombre la miró sin creer ni una sola palabra.

-Las personas no suelen ayudarme sin pedirme algo a cambio.-replicó con una voz desbordada de rabia.- ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

Ginevra lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Cómo podía creer que ella iba a pedirle algo a cambió de su ayuda?

Sin duda alguna la humanidad estaba moralmente podrida hasta sus cimientos.

Soltando un largo y profundo suspiro se dio la vuelta escudriñando la oscuridad como si pudiera ver mucho más allá.

-Lobos gigantes que parecen tener rabia.- Masculló, frustrada.- ¿Es en serio? ¡Agg!, estoy harta de sus estúpidas pesadillas inspiradas en películas para adolescentes. Extrañó los días en que creaban verdaderos tormentos con ayuda de Mary Shelley o Stephen King.

Harry dio un paso atrás al darse cuenta de que la encapuchada hablaba directamente con una inmensa loba negra con muchísimas cicatrices no muy resientes, cubiertas con costras de sangre seca. El animal se limitó a mostrarle sus filosos dientes.

-Vamos Pansy, ya no eres una niña. Deja a los animalitos peludos y inspírate con un par de horas de _The Walking Dead _o _Resident evil _¿Sabes hace cuanto que no lucho con zombis? Extrañó la carne podrida y la sangre ¡Esas si eran peleas geniales!

La loba gruñó con fuerza al tiempo que nueve lobos mas salían de las sombras en posición de ataque.

-¡Esto se pone cada vez más aburrido!-suspiró despreocupadamente Ginevra tratando de sacar de quicio a los _Creadores_. Y funcionó.

Un lobo albino de gran tamaño se lanzó contra ella, pero con una agilidad que solo aparece con los años, le dio una patada en el hocico haciéndolo retroceder.

Harry quedó inmóvil cuando la encapuchada utilizó las dos espadas que había hecho aparecer para estocar a uno de los lobos.

Jadeó, sin duda esa chica tenía estilo, y él ya comenzaba a tener sueños demasiados raros.

La loba llamada Pansy se trasformó en una alta chica de cabello negro muy corto y mirada fría que observaba la lucha de la encapuchada con los lobos, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol cercano. Sonreía de una forma tan maliciosa que Harry no pudo evitar recordar a su odiosa tía Petunia.

Dos lobos color arena se lanzaron sobre Ginevra a la vez. La Cazadora a duras penas pudo evitar el ataque de uno de ellos, mientras el otro logró morderle la mano haciendo que soltara una de las espadas.

-¡Hijo de…!

Le dio un puñetazo en medio de los ojos haciendo que los huesos de su mano crujieran de una forma dolorosa, mas furiosa de lo normal le dio una patada para alejarlo de ella.

Pasó saliva mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor de la mano herida, y tomando con fuerza la espada que le quedaba se lanzó contra el lobo que tenía mas cerca.

-Tory, patea a esa niña.- le ordenó Pansy a una loba de pelaje dorado.

Está le gruñó, no muy contenta de recibir sus órdenes, pero igual tomó carrera para lanzarse contra Ginevra.

La chica se preparó para recibirla pero a medio camino el animal chocó contra Harry, el cual llevaba la espada perdida de la Cazadora. Atravesó a la loba con fuerza, bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos los que aun seguían concientes.

El moreno sacó la espada del pecho del animal inmóvil y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a Ginevra.

-Esta bien, hagamos como si te creyera que estas aquí para ayudarme.- le dijo- ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Ginevra observó frustrada como los lobos que había derribado minutos atrás habían comenzado a ponerse de pie sin el mas mínimo rasguño, listos para vengarse por los golpes.

-Como dice mi hermano Bill.-Dijo Ginevra al tiempo que clavaba su espada en la tierra y daba un salto para abrazarse a Harry.- Cazador que huye de un mal sueño sirve para otra pesadilla.

El bosque oscuro y la tormenta desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siendo remplazados por una hermosa playa al atardecer.

-Wow, bonito truco.- comentó Harry al tiempo que admiraba fascinado el agua clara y la arena blanca. Se tomó un respiro, disfrutando el aire salado que llenaba sus pulmones.

Ginevra dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mirando a todos lados para asegurarse que Pansy y sus amigotes no los hubieran seguido. Suspiró aliviada, estaban solos.

-Bueno, este sin duda fue el sueño mas raro que tuve en mi vida….- Harry se quedó sin habla.

La chica Mata-lobos se había sacado su capucha negra dejando a la suave luz del atardecer su larga y brillante melena rojo fuego que se agitaba con la brisa. Su seductor y pálido rostro estaba lleno de pequeñas pecas que le daban una dulzura infantil, que se perdía un poco ante sus expresivos ojos color chocolate, cargados por las experiencias y la madures.

Harry la miró hipnotizado, era tan hermosa. No podía creer que estuviera soñando con una mujer así, desde su adolescencia que no veía a una belleza de ese tipo deambulando por su subconsciente.

Observó sus labios carnoso… sintió su sangre arder.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le interrogó Ginevra con el seño ligeramente fruncido, al notar la manera extraña como la miraba y las olas de emociones confusas que emanaban de él.

Harry no dijo ni una palabra. Dio un paso al frente con seguridad y la tomó del cuello antes de besarla desenfrenadamente en los labios, dejando a Ginevra totalmente petrificada.


	2. Vivir en lo difícil

**Capítulo 2.**

**Vivir en lo difícil.**

El beso fue tan apasionado que Ginevra no encontró fuerza alguna para separarse de él.

Un par de veces un humano que otro se había hecho del valor necesario para besarla, pero definitivamente ninguno lo había hecho de esa forma jamás.

Se dejó llevar sin poner la menor resistencia, dejó que la envolviera con sus brazos, profundizando el beso de tal modo que pareciera que aquel sujeto había sido parte de ella siempre.

Una voz femenina resonó dentro de la cabeza de la Cazadora, devolviéndola de golpe a ese mundo lleno de reglas irrompibles que mantenían el equilibrio donde ella vivía.

"_Distancia Ginevra, hay que mantener a los humanos a una distancia saludable. Nosotros somos luz, energía. Ellos, en su gran mayoría, son oscuridad, baterías muertas que suplican por una recarga. Te dejarían seca si los dejas acercarse demasiado" _

Dio un paso hacia atrás poniendo fin al beso. Se concentró para creas una barrera entre ellos, para así asegurarse que él no pudiera adsorber su energía. Pero la acción no fue necesaria, por una razón que no llegaba a entender, no se sentía débil. Todo lo contrario, sentía como si fuera ella la que estuviera robándole las fuerzas a su soñador.

Se apartó de él un poco mas al verlo tambalear. Jamás su cercanía había provocado malestar en un humano. Lo miró directamente a esos increíbles ojos verdes que poseía, tal vez, sin saber lo irresistibles que eran.

— ¿Por qué me besaste?

El moreno se encogió de hombres, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—La mujer que me cuidaba de pequeño siempre me decía: "Si la vida te da limones, has limonada"—le sonrió de forma sincera—No todos los días sueño con una pelirroja sexy. Me pareció buena idea aprovecha.

Ginevra lo miró sorprendía. Aunque fuera increíble, la mayoría de los humanos al momento de soñar no podían diferenciar la realidad del sueño, por eso le parecía sorprendente ver como aquel hombre no titubeaba al momento de diferenciar su vida del mundo de los sueños.

—Genial, pero te agradecería que no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Sabes? Esto no es un sueño húmedo. Si quieres besarme, al menos antes invítame a tomar un café. —se cruzó de brazos.

El moreno rodó los ojos, frustrado.

—Hasta las chicas de los sueños quieren que haga todo el protocolo—meneó la cabeza—No se porque me molesto, esta es la historia de mi jodida vida.

Volvió a acercarse a ella, pero esta vez no la besó. Tomó con suavidad su mano al tiempo que el paisaje a su alrededor volvía a cambiar, pero esta vez a voluntad del soñador.

Aparecieron en un pintoresco bar de París. Ginevra quedó boquiabierta al ver la facilidad con la que el hombre manejaba sus sueños.

Ahora la pregunta era: ¿Por qué no había salido el mismo de la pesadilla de los lobos minutos atrás?

Con un ademán muy educado la invitó a sentarse frente a él en la pequeña mesita que había bajo una sombrilla color blanca. Ella, aun sorprendida, aceptó. Eso se estaba poniendo cada vez más raro.

—Me llamo Harry, soy policía y no me molestaría pasar un lago rato contigo a solas.

—Ginevra—rió— Soy una Cazadora de Pesadillas que lamenta mucho que tu despertador arruine esta agradable conversación…

— ¿_Qué…_?

El sueño llegó a su fin cuando el pitido del despertador retumbó en la habitación del agente Harry Potter.

* * *

Ginevra regresó a su mundo lleno de luz con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Se había divertido en aquellos escasos minutos junto a ese tal Harry.

Para ella los hombres eran todos iguales: unos tontos aburridos y terriblemente predecibles. Pero había algo en Harry que despertaba su curiosidad. Su fortaleza, su sentido del humor y esa mirada sincera eran una combinación poco corriente.

Caminó por los jardines que rodeaban la casa donde había vivido junto a su familia durante esos últimos cuatrocientos años. El césped, las flores y los árboles eran de colores vividos al igual que los pequeños animales que merodeaban por ahí.

Desde la casa llegaba el delicioso sonido de un piano, eso solo quería decir una cosa, su madre había tenido una excelente noche en el subconsciente de la humanidad del hemisferio occidental.

Con una sonrisa entró a la casa de techos altos y paredes tan blancas que podían dañar los ojos de una persona normal. Su madre, una mujer de rostro dulce y larga melena pelirroja, daba vueltas por la sala carente de muebles pero llena de espejos, al compás de la música que salía del piano de cola que se tocaba solo en un rincón.

—Hola mi niña—la saludó al verla— ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Perfectamente— aseguró con una seguridad demoledora mientras agradecía que las heridas que le habían propinado los Creadores ya habían desaparecido de sus brazos sin dejar rastro.

—Me alegro—siguió dando vueltas por ahí al tiempo que su hija subía por una escalera de caracol que llevaba a su habitación. Su cuarto, al igual que el resto de la casa, era de paredes de un blanco inmaculado al igual que el mármol del piso, con inmensos ventanales que dejaban ver el paisaje lleno de árboles robustos y un sol poniente.

En aquel lugar siempre era el atardecer, nunca había demasiado calor o frío. No había noche, ese lugar jamás era tragado por la oscuridad.

Se sentó en un sofá color crema enfocado había el ventanal. Ahí pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre, en silencio mirando el horizonte en llamas.

Se acomodó un poco al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Había tenía una noche demasiado larga. Tuvo que luchar con dos Creadores de Pesadillas que atormentaban los sueños de un pequeño niño, los tuvo que perseguir por los sueños de un par de personas mas, pero al final los perdió cuando se topo con otro Creador que se hacia un festín con la débil mente de un adolescente estresado con los exámenes.

Pero sin duda la frutilla de la torta había sido aquel moreno de mirada seductora.

¿Cómo era posible que diez Creadores se hubieran unido para atormentarlo?

No tenía ningún sentido, ellos no eran seres que vivieran en familia. Eran antisociales, solo podían tolerar trabajar con uno o a lo mucho con dos de los suyos. Jamás en su larga existencia, Ginevra había escuchado hablar de un clan tan grande unido por el mismo propósito.

Soltó un suspiro muy largo y profundo. Más tarde iría con su hermano Percy para preguntarle si alguna vez había visto ese comportamiento en sus enemigos.

Por el momento trató de descansar un poco, aunque fue difícil ya que sus pensamientos volvían aquel hombre llamado Harry. Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios se prometió regresar a sus sueños la noche siguiente. Tenía que descubrí porque Pansy y su pandilla se habían obsesionado con él… al igual que ella.

* * *

Harry se levantó de mala gana. Había tenido una noche horrible, llena de pesadillas horrorosas. Pero cuando al fin la cosa se ponía interesante el maldito despertador tenía que sonar. Miró a su alrededor un tanto aturdido, con un extraño hormigueo en los labios, aun sentía la ardiente sensación del rose de los labios de aquella espectacular pelirroja. Se mordió el labio mientras maldecía su mala suerte, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo como para enojarse, por segunda vez en la semana su despertador había enloquecido y sonado media hora después de lo debido.

Arrastrando los pies fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida antes de salir hacia el trabajo. Cuando entró al garaje, su móvil comenzó a sonar. No se sorprendió al ver que era un mensaje de su "querido" y desabrido compañero Draco Malfoy. Era un mensaje muy sencillo: _**"La forense quiere verte"**_. Resignado se metió en su auto y lo puso en marcha. ¡Justamente lo que necesitaba! Empezar su día sin desayunar y rodeado de cadáveres. ¡Y luego le preguntaban porque odiaba su vida!

Encendió el radio y trató de no pensar en nada más que no fuera el camino. Pero como siempre su objetivo no pudo ser cumplido, ya que del radio salía la voz ronca de un hombre que hablaba con gran pasión sobre la ineficiencia de la policía londinense y el "Asesino Sin Corazón" que seguía suelto y al asecho. Bufó, la prensa amarillista lo estaba volviendo loco, los malditos chupatintas se estaban haciendo un verdadero festín con todo lo que estaba haciendo ese maldito asesino. Apagó la radio con un humor de perros, cada palabra que decían contra su equipo de investigación y él, no lo desanimaban en lo mas mínimo, tenia la determinación suficiente para seguir adelante. Las palabras venenosas de un idiota frente a un micrófono solo lo incentivaban aun más, algún día atraparía a ese maldito asesino y refregaría ese logro en la cara de muchos que no creyeron en él.

— ¡Que cara!— exclamó Hermione Granger cuando lo vio entrar a su oficina. Harry rodó los ojos al ver a la mujer bajita de cabello castaño sonriéndole muy alegre. —Se feliz que la vida es demasiado corta.

—Enserio Hermione, eres la única persona que puede estar aquí trabajando con una sonrisa.

La forense dejó de lado los papeles que había estado estudiando tan meticulosamente y aun con una sonrisa en el rostro le indicó que la siguiera hacia la parte del edificio que a Harry menos le gustaba en el mundo, la sala de autopsias.

Entraron a una amplia habitación con una limpieza meticulosa, en el centro había un par de mesas de operación. Junto a una de ellas había un muchacho alto de rostro pálido que llevaba una bata y un par de gafas protectoras, sacaba anotaciones con rapidez dando de vez en cuando una mirada estudiosa al cuerpo que estaba en la mesa. Ni siquiera se inmuto cuando su jefa y el agente entraron al recinto.

—Creo que te tengo una noticia…

— ¿Qué? ¿Te enteraste que a Malfoy le queda poco tiempo de vida?

—Dije una noticia, no una "buena" noticia.

—Pues ni modo…

Hermione sonrió.

—El hombre que me trajeron ayer tiene el mismo tatuaje que los otros cinco y murió de la misma forma.

El hombre hizo una mueca de asco.

— ¿Entonces a este también le arrancaron el corazón?—murmuró viendo un poco reacio el cuerpo del hombre de cuarenta y tantos años que yacía inmóvil—Es un asesino enserie…

—Y por lo visto lo único que deben tener sus victimas es esta marca—Hermione indicó la luna menguante que había tatuada en su pecho junto al escalofriante hoyo irregular que le había hecho el asesino para arrancarle el corazón de cuajo.

Harry miró la herida con el estomago revuelto, sin duda esa era la parte que menos le gustaba de su trabajo.

—Sigo sin entender para que rayos le quita el corazón. ¿Qué hace con el?

—Algo religioso… o tal vez simple canibalitos—un escalofría recorrió a Harry—Eso dijo Luna.

—Tal vez en una versión nueva de Hannibal Lecter—comentó despreocupado el asistente de Hermione.

—Mmm tal vez los frita con un poco de cebolla y…—comenzó a seguirle el juego la forense pero Harry los paro a los dos con rapidez.

— ¡Por Dios! Paren ya par de sádicos—hizo una mueca— Tienen el cuerpo de un hombre en frente, un poco de respeto por el finado por favor. El tipo esta muerto, no hay razón alguna para hacer bromas.

Hermione bufó mirándolo con los ojos entornados.

— Es el ciclo de la vida- resopló-Nacemos, vivimos y morimos.

—O mejor dicho: Nacemos, sufrimos y luego cuando todo esta cagado: nos morimos. — Le corrigió ácidamente el moreno sin sacar los ojos del cadáver.

La mujer lo observó un momento ante de voltearse hacia su asistente, el cual había quedado en completo silencio después del regaño de Harry.

-Luka ¿puedes traerme los resultados de los estudios que hizo Grit ayer? Están en mi oficina.

El joven asintió sin muchas ganas y fue a buscar lo que le pidieron.

-Ahora Potter, escúpelo de una vez. ¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó mientras se situaba junto al cuerpo.

Harry también se acercó, parándose al otro lado de la mesa de metal brillante. Si la pregunta la hubiera formulado otra persona, lo mas seguro era que la hubiera mandado al diablo, pero Hermione era su única excepción a la regla.

—Cho vendrá hoy a buscar sus cosas—respondió sin rodeo.

La mujer frunció el seño con profundidad.

—Pero tu mismo dijiste que no soportabas a esa chica. ¿Por qué te pones así? Creía que estarías feliz de desacerté de ella.

—Lo estoy, pero... Luna me dijo que Chang ya tiene novio nuevo.

— ¿Y eso te molesta por qué…?—dejó la pregunta en el aire al tiempo que lo miraba con los ojos entornados.

—Se olvido de mí en menos de una semana, Frankenstein ¡En una semana!

—Ya no entiendo nada ¿ahora resulta que la quieres?

Harry agitó la cabeza, frustrado, a veces se preguntaba porque rayos se molestaba en sincerarse con Hermione. Ella era una buena persona, pero de vez en cuanto llegaba a la conclusión de que a su amiga ya comenzaba a afectarle el hecho de vivir rodeada de puros muertos.

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo y dime lo que pasa con el cuerpo.

Hermione lo miró molesta, pero decidió que era mejor dejarlo así, era demasiado temprano para ponerse a discutir sobre ex parejas y nuevos novios.

—Bueno, nuestro querido asesino tiene una pequeña obsesión con este tatuaje y con los corazones ¿no?—Comenzó la castaña con un tono que a Harry le recordó las clases en el instituto. —Así que decidí concentrarme en el tatuaje, ya que era lo único que tenían en común antes de morir estas personas. Le pedí Neville que hiciera un par de pruebas y descubrimos algo muy interesante.

Luka volvió con los papeles y se los entregó a su jefa, la cual a su vez se los paso a Harry. El agente les hecho un vistazo, solo eran un montón de palabras raras que lo desconcertaban totalmente.

—Al español—le devolvió la carpeta.

—Al español— bufó la mujer—Estos tatuajes no fueron hechos por una persona.

— ¿Eh?

—Esto no es tinta colocada en la epidermis con una aguja, esto no tiene explicación alguna, es como si estas personas hubieran nacido con esta extraña pigmentación en la piel…como si nacieran con estas marcas.

—Siiii—dijo Harry mirando a su amiga como si esta acabara de decir que deseaba dejar todo para vivir entre simios—Por supuesto, nacieron con ellos… o vino ET y desdió marcarlos cual ganado con su rayo láser.

El asistente soltó una risotada pero al instante se mordió el labio al ver la mirada asesina de Hermione.

—Se que suena raro…

—Mas bien loco…

— Esto es serio Harry. Se que… no se…—miró el cuerpo con el seño fruncido—Creo que hay algo, no se que, pero tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo mas que conectan a estas personas.

—Ya lo revisamos todo, Hermione—le aseguró con gravedad—Lo único que comparten son esos malditos tatuajes.

La forense siguió sin convencerse del todo.

—No te preocupes —la animó— lo atraparemos, siempre lo hacemos.

Sin más que decir se despidió y salió del lugar que tantos escalofríos le provocaban. Odiaba ver personas muertas, ya había tenido que ver bastantes cadáveres a una edad demasiado temprana.

Olvidándose demasiado rápido las ideas del tatuaje de Hermione, se encerró en su oficina tratando de ignorar los venenosos comentarios de su colega Malfoy.

Potter era el que estaba a la cabeza del equipo de investigación encargado del caso de un asesino en serie que su especialista en psicología forense había bautizado como "El Sin Corazón". Todo el mundo estaba alborotado con él, su jefe exigían a gritos que lo atraparan.

Lo más frustrante de todo aquello era que ni siquiera los integrantes de su equipo creían que lo iban a lograr, su colega Malfoy era el mejor ejemplo, aquel niño mimado que había conseguido su puesto gracias a las influencias de su papi, no perdía oportunidad de recordarle el poco progreso que estaban haciendo con el caso.

— ¿Otra vez hundiéndote en tu propia desgracia?— la puerta de su oficina se abrió, dejando ver en el umbral a una mujer alta de largo cabello rubio muy claro que le sonreía de manera gentil. Luna Lovegood, la psicóloga que habían enviado para ayudarlos con el caso, no necesito invitación para tomar asiento en la silla que había frente a su escritorio— Ya te lo he dicho Potter, auto-compadecerse no atrapa criminales o arregla tu vida personal.

—Hola Luna ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Yo? Oh he estado perfectamente, gracias por preguntar—. Gruñó de mal humor.

—Hermione acaba de llamarme—le informó ignorando el sarcasmo que despedía Harry.

— Frankenstein debería concentrarse en los muertos y dejar de meterse en la vida de los demás.

—Se preocupa por ti. —dijo Luna con total tranquilidad, ella jamás se dejaba intimidar, y menos por Harry y su odioso humor de perros.

—Nadie se lo pidió—le atajó ácidamente.

—Habla Harry ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—se cruzó de brazos dejando en claro que no se movería de allí hasta que no consiguiera una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Lovegood, está aquí para realizar un perfil del asesino, no para analizarme a mí.

—Tus problemas personales pueden interferir en tu desempeño laboral Potter, así que, me dices que pasa con Cho por las buenas o voy a hablar con tu jefe para decirle que necesitas terapia por traumas de la infancia. —le regaló una sonrisa maliciosa.

Harry la miró furioso, no le gustaba cuando Luna jugaba sucio. Soltó un largo resoplido de resignación.

—Cho viene esta tarde por sus cosas…

—Y eso te molesta.

—Pues no… lo que me fastidia es que ya tenga novio nuevo.

— ¿Por qué la quieres?

— ¡Claro que no!—hizo una mueca.

Luna le dedicó una mirada estudiosa que lo puso incomodo.

—Estonces te molesta porque no te gusta verla con otro. No la quieres, pero no aceptas que siga con su vida—. Trató de sintetizar Luna sin abandonar su tono calmado.

—No es eso—tomó aire, él aun no entendía del todo lo que le ocurría—. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si tengo algún tipo de problemas… si soy mala persona o algo así. — no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos cuando dijo esa confesión.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Luna, Cho necesito menos de una semana para comenzar a salir con otro ¡una semana! Digo ¿soy tan fácil de olvidar?

La mujer lo miró con pena.

—En realidad ya veía a Michel mucho antes que ustedes terminaran.

—Gracias Luna, ahora pasé de persona fácil de olvidar a cornudo. Gracias, recuérdame evitar que trabajes en ayuda al suicida.

—Lo siento, pero creí que merecías la verdad.

—Lo se y te lo agradezco.

—Harry esto te lo digo como tu amiga—. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante—No te preocupes por Cho, ella es el pasado y el futuro te espera con muchas cosas, y estoy segura que una de ellas será una mujer maravillosa que te va a amar de la forma que te merece.

El agente la observó agradecido mientras sin querer evitarlo sus pensamientos volvían a aquella pelirroja de su sueño.

* * *

— ¿Percy puedo hablar contigo un momento?— Ginevra salió al balcón donde Percy y tres de sus otros hermanos, Fred, George y Ron, estaban hablando antes de marcharse a una nueva noche de cacería.

Los pelirrojos la miraron extrañados antes de recibirla con una sonrisa.

—Si quieres hacer preguntas sobre sexo yo soy mejor opción, pecas—le sonrió burlonamente su hermano Fred. George y Ron echaron a reír con fuerza mientras Percy los moraba con mala cara.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas preguntarme Ginevra?—siguió, ignorando a sus inmaduros hermanos.

—Anoche entre a los sueños de un hombre…

—Uhh un hombre—. Sonrió de forma maliciosa George, el gemelo de Fred.

— ¡Compórtate!—le regañó la pelirroja tratando de echar mano a toda la paciencia que aun tenía. — Ese hombre estaba siendo perseguido por diez Creadores de Pesadillas.

Al ver que sus hermanos empalidecían, supo que eso no era para nada normal.

—Por Norka—. Susurró Percy, horrorizado

—Eso no es común—dijo Ron muy serio— Lo Creadores no se comportan así…

— ¿Entonces no saben por qué atormentaban a ese humano?—todas sus esperanzas de obtener mas información se perdieron al ver a Fred negar con la cabeza.

—Debe ser fácil de torturar—musitó Percy después de meditarlo un momento—. Y al mismo tiempo debe tener una fortaleza que lo hace seguir adelante.

—No entiendo que quieres decir.

—Ginevra, los Creadores se alimentan del miedo, del pánico puro, ese humano debe sentir muchísimo miedo al momento de soñar, pero apesar de eso no se deja dominar por este. —Le explicó George con ese tono serio que pocas veces utilizaba. — La única explicación es esa.

—Ellos atacaran a ese humano hasta que esté ya no pueda soportar mas, de seguro volvieron esto algo personal. Imagínate, un simple mortal que no se acobarda ante sus torturas mentales, es casi como decir que él tiene mas poder que ellos.

La Cazadora lo pensó un momento, sabía que Harry era especial.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con él?

—Mantén un ojo en sus sueños—le recomendó Fred después de intercambiar una mirada con sus hermanos— Si los Creadores creen que el humano esta protegido no se arriesgaran a meterse en su cabeza.

* * *

Harry se desplomó en un sillón de su sala sin el menor miramiento. Le dolía la cabeza y lo único que quería era dormir un rato muy largo. Mientras se acomodaba en la pequeña superficie temió por un momento por las pesadillas que seguro lo joderian mientras durmiera, pero al instante recordó a la pelirroja espectacular que peleaba mejor que Jackie Chan. Tal vez tuviera suerte y volvería a soñar con ella, aunque siendo sinceró, lo dudaba bastante, el rayo no caía dos veces en el mismo lugar.

Antes que pudiera saborear apenas el mundo de Morfeo, un fuerte gruñido que venia del piso de arriba lo hizo ponerse de pie de un salto al tiempo que tomaba su arma. Antes de dar un paso hacia las escaleras, por estas comenzó a bajar una chica de largo cabello negro que llevaba una caja repleta de cachivaches.

Detrás de ella iba un perro ovejero alemán de pelaje canela y lomo negro que le mostraba los dientes de manera amenazante

Cho Chang miró con malos ojos la pistola en alto de su ex.

—Lo que me faltaba—bufó— ¿puedes bajar esa cosa y decirle a este animal del diablo que me deje en paz? ¡Solo vine por mis cosas!

—Se supone que vendrías antes que yo llegara—comentó Harry al tiempo que enfundaba su pistola.

—Lo siento, pero tenía cosas que hacer—se colgó su mochila llena de ropa al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta con la cabeza bien en alto.

El perro le ladró con fuerza.

— ¡Por Dios no lo soporto mas! ¡Cállate!—chilló furiosa.

—Silencio Arikos—le ordenó su amo sin muchas ganas.

—Me largo—resopló mas que enoja.

—Chang…

—No voy a volver Harry— se volteó para mirarlo, hablando con una firmeza que el moreno ponía en duda.

—No quiero que regrese—le aseguró con tranquilidad— por mi vete al infierno y piérdete en el camino—Cho entornó los ojos— Como sea, quiero mis llaves Chang.

Suerte para Harry fue ser dueño de unos excelentes reflejos o sino las llaves que le lanzó Cho le hubieran dado en medio de la frente.

—Gracias, ahora vete y asegúrate de olvidarte del camino de regreso—le sonrió de manera cansada.

—Harry, no es necesario que digas cosas que no sientes— lo miró directamente a los ojos, empleando esa voz dulce que tantas veces había utilizado para engatusarlo— Se que esto te duele mucho, y yo también estoy muy triste. Siento que tengo un poco de culpa de que lo nuestro no funcionara.

El agente quedó boquiabierto ¡que caradura! Respiró con fuerza ¡Que ganas tenía de que Cho fuera hombre para poder romperle la nariz y la poca vergüenza de un puñetazo!

—No comiences con tus discursos baratos, ya no me los trago. Adiós.

Cho abandonó la casa más que ofendida. Al tiempo que Arikos daba un saltó juguetón para captar la atención de su amo.

—Estas feliz ¿eh?-le sonrió rascándole la cabeza—Al fin nos libramos definitivamente de ella…. ¡Hay que festejar!


	3. Real

**Capítulo 3**

**Real.**

—Déjame ver si entiendo.— tomó aire mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos— Eres una Cazadora de la diosa Norka y pasas los días luchando con los Creadores de Pesadillas, los cuales se alimentan del miedo que le provocan a los humanos—. Redondeó Harry recostándose de lado en el césped para poder mirar a Ginevra, que estaba tendida boca arriba entre la yerba y las flores.

—Exacto, eres muy listo para ser humano—sonrió sin sacar los ojos del cielo estrellado que había sobre sus cabezas

—Vaya…. Cuando despierte escribiré todo esto. Seguro creo un exitoso best seller —rió volviendo a recostarse boca arriba.

—Seguro, y Norka te visitara para patearte el trasero.

—Ya es un hecho, mis sueños son cada vez más raros.

Ginevra rió con ganas, le parecía un aire nuevo estar con Harry. Apenas habían estado un perdió muy corto juntos, ya habían pasado siete noches desde que había entrado a sus sueños por primera vez, pero a pesar de esos ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia y hasta le había contado su vida como Cazadora.

Obviamente él no se había creído ni media palabra, para Harry solo era un sueño que terminaría en cuestión de horas.

El agente se sentó y la miró con una gran sonrisa, disfrutando esa risa musical que parecía tener el poder para acelerar su corazón. Había pasado la semana mas maravillosa de su vida, no había tenido pesadillas y esa increíble pelirroja se aparecía cada vez que apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada ¿Qué podía ser mejor? Al fin podía dormir en paz.

Ginevra también se incorporo, sonriendo.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?—le preguntó con un tono de inocencia que hacia que Harry se guardara para después todas sus ideas no castas.

— No, quiero quedarme aquí—volvió a recostarse—Me gusta estar así contigo. Eres maravillosa.

La pelirroja también volvió a recostarse, pero esta vez mucho mas cerca de él. Sabía que no debía hacer eso. Sus hermanos le había dicho que cuidara al humano, no que se hiciera su amiga. Se suponía que la distancia entre cazadores y humanos era la regla principal de Norka.

Miró a Harry mientras este, aún con los ojos en las estrellas, la rodeó con sus brazos. Adoraba la forma como la abrazaba, adoraba tenerlo cerca.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto mientras sentía como el aliento de Harry le hacia cosquillas en el cuello.

— ¿Ocurre algo? Estás muy callada—susurró.

Ginevra abrió los ojos perezosamente, para encontrarse con esa hermosa mirada esmeralda.

—No debería estar aquí…

— ¿Norka se enojaría si se entera?—preguntó Harry, resignado a seguirle el juego.

—No lo se, jamás escuché de un Guardián que tuviera una relación con un Soñador.

Harry curvó los labios hacia arriba al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

— ¿Así que tenemos un relación?

—Idiota—masculló dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

— ¡Eh! Yo no tengo la culpa que te guste y tengas ganas de besarme.

— ¿Yo? Por favor, el que se tiró encima mío a la primera oportunidad fuiste tu, pervertido. —Se recostó boca abajo con los codos clavados en el suelo para levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos— Admítelo, mueres de ganas de besarme de nuevo.

Ambos sonrieron, era simplemente maravilloso poder divertirse burlándose uno del otro sin el mínimo intento de dañarse.

Harry se acercó un poco más a su rostro. Le encantaba la novedosa sensación de poder hacer bromas y hablar sin tener que preocuparse por una mala reacción de parte de su interlocutor. Sin duda se había malacostumbrado a las aburridas charlas con Cho, donde cada palabra que salía de su boca debía pasar por un riguroso filtro de censura, ya que cualquier cosa podía provocar las rabietas o las lagrimas de la chica. Con Ginevra era totalmente diferente. Ella era toda dulzura y diversión. Era el mejor sueño que había tenido en su vida.

—Desearía que fueras real—susurró con voz ronca. La cazadora se estremeció al ver como esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban se entristecían de tal manera que sintió su corazón romperse. No le gustaba verlo así, lo quería ver sonreír, reírse de esa forma perfecta que hacía prender chispas en sus ojos, dándole vida.

—Me gustaría poder estar contigo todo el tiempo—admitió antes de inclinarse hacia delante para darle un suave beso en los labios. Harry soltó un siseo al tiempo que la apretaba contra su cuerpo, complacido por el contacto.

Un ruido proveniente del bosque que los rodeaba, los hizo separarse de un respingo.

—Son ellos—susurró la Cazadora poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Estas segura?—Harry también se levantó, tratando en vano de ver algo entre las sombras de los árboles.

—Es mejor que los evitemos—lo tomó de la mano—Son mas que la ultima vez, no creo poder con ellos yo sola.

—Ginevra, no puedo pasar la vida evitando esas cosas…

—Harry deja ese valor que no te lleva a nada, ellos jamás se detendrán. Te perseguirán para alimentarse de ti y un día simplemente ya no lo soportaras—murmuró con sus ojos chocolate reluciendo de miedo—No voy a permitir que te lastimen.

Harry la miró conmovido. Nadie se había preocupado por el de esa forma, no después de la muerte de sus padres y su padrino. ¡Como se notaba que todo aquello solo era un sueño!

Un gruñido proveniente del bosque lo hizo reaccionar.

—Está bien—aceptó— Pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio.

Con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, tomó el control y desaparecieron del claro del bosque, antes que los Creadores se decidieran a atacar.

Ginevra quedó sin aliento al sentir su cuerpo rodeado por el agua templada y tranquila de un mar bajo el sol de mediodía.

—Harry— no pudo evitar reír al verlo nadar a su lado. A veces parecía un niño.

—Diviértete—le sonrió rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

— ¿En el mundo real eres así siempre?

Harry agitó la cabeza de forma negativa.

—Soy un tipo aburrido que trabaja y su única compañía durante las noches es un perro que se acurruca a sus pies.

—Eso explica porque aquí te alocas—comentó acercándose un poco a sus labios.

—En los sueños hay que liberarse ¿no? El mundo estaría de cabeza si no existiera un lugar donde canalizar todos nuestros sueños, ideas o frustraciones—acabo besándola de nuevo, lento y tendido, disfrutando el momento.

—Eres el mejor soñador que he conocido jamás.

—Me alegro ser el mejor en algo alguna vez.

—Lo digo enserio Harry, eres especial. —le dio un beso muy corto casi por inercia.

El hombre no dijo nada, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de hundirse en el agua salada, haciendo que ella lo acompañara.

Ginevra no dejó de reír. Si se lo hubieran dicho una semana atrás, hubiera dicho que dejarse llevar por un humano era el peor error que podía hacer un Cazador. Pero eso hubiera sido una semana atrás, en aquel momento era el ser mas feliz del mundo de los sueños mientras jugaba con Harry en aquel inmenso mar. Con él todo parecía más divertido. Con él la vida de cazadora no parecía tan triste y solitaria.

—En verdad me gustaría que fueras real—. Volvió a decirle situándose frente a ella— todo seria más soportable si estuvieras conmigo de verdad.

—Estoy contigo de verdad. — le aseguró con la mano en el corazón. Harry agitó la cabeza mientras la veía a los ojos.

—Ginevra, tu solo estas en mis sueños. En mi cabeza.

La chica desvió la mirada al inmenso mar que los rodeaba, huyendo de los estudiosos ojos del moreno. Ella era tan real como Harry, el problema radicaba en que eran de diferentes mundos.

—Si pudiera hacer algo para poder estar juntos, lo haría. Eres un gran amigo.

El agente soltó una risita apagada mientras se dedicaba a observarla con demasiado interés. Sin duda ella no era el tipo de mujer que dejaba entrar en su lista de amigas. Estar en la zona de amigos de ella seria la peor desgracia que podía vivir.

Ginevra se mordió el labio al ver como Harry la comía con la mirada. Era una sensación vergonzosamente agradable que por lo visto solo él podía provocar en ella.

La cosa se puso mas rara cuando de pronto los ojos descarados del moreno se detuvieron en sus pechos, escasamente cubiertos por el diminuto bikini que le había hecho usar Harry al cambiar de lugar de sueño. Comenzó a ruborizarse de una forma violenta, aquello se ponía cada vez mas incomodo.

—Potter—trató de pronunciar su apellido sin dar muestras de su nerviosismo o su repentino fastidio— Al menos disimula un poco, pareces pervertido.—soltó una risita que se perdió rápidamente al notar que Harry había empalidecido y tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

—Tú también lo tienes…—susurró, señalando su pecho.

Sumamente confundida miró hacia abajo y lo único que vio fue el pequeño tatuaje de una luna menguante que había tenido desde el día que nació.

— ¿Qué pasa? Solo es la marca de Los Cazadores. —explicó sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¿Los Cazadores?

—Si, todos los que trabajan para Norka tenemos esta marca. ¿Por qué pareces sorprendida? Solo es un tatuaje, los humanos siempre se los hacen.

—No, no es solo un tatuaje—dijo mirándola con una seriedad que la tomó por sorpresa— Lo he visto antes, muchas veces…

Ginevra frunció el seño. Era imposible que hubiera visto la marca de un Cazador.

Antes que pudiera preguntarle donde había visto la marca, una mano la sujetó del hombro con brusquedad, arrancándola del sueño y de los brazos de Harry.

Furiosa miró alrededor, había vuelto a la luminosa sala de su casa. Buscó al culpable de tan brusca interrupción y se encontró con la mirada severa de su hermano Percy.

— ¡¿Que diablos haces metiéndote con un humano?!


	4. El momento equivocado

**Capítulo 4:**

**El momento equivocado.**

—¡¿Qué diablos haces metiéndote con un humano?!

Ginevra miró con mala cara su hermano, al tiempo que se soltaba de su agarre con un movimiento muy brusco. No le gustaba para nada la actitud de Percival. Alisó la blusa negra que su hermano le había arrugado al sujetarla, el traje de baño que Harry le había hecho usar, había desaparecido y volvía a tener su habitual ropa de casería.

—¡Te dije que debías cuidarlo! ¡No que te metieras con él!

Percy la fulminó con la mirada, pero su hermana, como la digna guerrera que era, le regreso la mirada, sin amedrentarse en lo más mínimo.

— Yo hago mi trabajo de la forma que se me cante la reverenda gana.

—Aléjate de él— Chilló Percy, histérico.

—¡Tu no me ordenas!

—¡Pero Norka si!

La pelirroja dio un paso atrás con el rostro congelado. Su propio hermano quería acusarla con Norka. Sintió su estomago revolverse ¡Vaya traidor de su propia sangre!

Percy ya no la miraba, sus ojos estaban clavados en uno de los espejos que colgaban de las paredes, donde se veían los diferentes sueños de los humanos que protegía su familia. Ginevra también miró el espejo, esté solo reflejaba el rostro ruborizado de Percy. Por lo visto Harry ya había despertado. Soltó un bufido, ya comenzaba a extrañarlo. Miró a su hermano con fastidio, él era el fiel seguidor de Norka y trabajaba de una forma muy cercana con ella, su existencia giraba en ayudarla con los problemas que podían llegar a surgir entre los cazadores, y ahora le importaba más su puesto como consejero de la diosa que su propia familia.

—No te atrevería a acusarme— siseó entornando los ojos la cazadora.

—Aléjate de él. —Le espetó— El agente Potter no puede tener distracciones en este momento…

— ¿El agente Potter? ¿Pero que diablos…?

—No hagas preguntas, Ginevra— su hermano se irguió con los ojos en llamas— Asegúrate que el humano no sea mas el juguete de los Creadores…. Y de ti tampoco.

La chica apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Estaba comenzando a enojare de verdad.

—Él reconoció mi tatuaje. ¿Por qué?—le interrogó con voz venenosa. Percy jamás había logrado asustarla y ahora no iba a ser diferente. Su hermano sabía el apellido y la ocupación de Harry, eso no era normal, amenos que se hubiera acercado al humano por alguna razón especial— Habla Percy. ¿Por qué rayos sabes su nombre? ¿Por qué Harry conoce la marca de los cazadores?

— ¿Él conoce la marca?— resopló — ¿Por qué diablos dejaste que la viera?—explotó, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación al tiempo que se revolvía el cabello, desesperado.

Ginevra dio un paso atrás, mas por la sorpresa que por susto, jamás había visto a su hermano tan fuera de si, él siempre había sido el calmado y calculador de la familia. Era muy raro verlo estallar de ese modo— Relégate, Percy, relégate— repitió en voz alta para si mismo— Potter va a creer que es parte de su sueño, nada mas, cálmate Percy, cálmate.

—Percy—la pelirroja dio un paso hacia él, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿que es lo que sucede con Harry?

—¿¡Lo llamas por su nombre!?

—¡Eres un exagerado, Percival!—agitó la cabeza molesta— Solo es un nombre

—Te estas involucrando…

—¿Y acaso tu no? ¿Desde cuando sabes la ocupación de los soñadores que protejo?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Ginevra, esto es mucho más grande que todos nosotros. Norka se enojara con ambos si sabe que Potter se distrae en sus sueños.

—¿Distraerse? ¿Distraerse de qué?

—De nada que a ti te tenga que importar ¡Así que no hagas más preguntas y aléjate de él!—bramó antes de desaparecer con un estruendo muy similar al de un trueno.

Ginevra observó el lugar donde segundos antes había estado su hermano.

—¿Acaso crees que dejare a Harry, solo por que tu me lo ordenas?—susurró de forma mortífera— Si que eres idiota Percy.

* * *

Harry quedó congelado en el umbral de la puerta, totalmente asqueado. Hermione soltó un jadeo a su lado cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la escalofriante escena que "El Coleccionista de Corazones" había montado para ellos en aquella casa en la zona mas adinerada de Londres.

—Cada vez se toma mas molestias con la presentación—susurró la forense entrando al cuarto donde el cadáver de una mujer de largo cabello negro se encontraba en posición vertical con las manos atadas sobre la cabeza mientras colgaba de uno de los altos postes de la cama de dosel. Tenía el pecho descubierto y se veía con morbosa claridad el hoyo que había utilizado el asesino para arrancarle el corazón.

Tomó aire con fuerza, la habitación apestaba a sangre fresca, suerte para él que tenía estomago para ese tipo de cosas, no como uno de los oficiales uniformados que había acudido a la escena y ahora estaba vomitando en el pasillo después de ver el cuerpo ensangrentado.

—Tiene el tatuaje—susurró Hermione parándose a su lado.

Harry asintió secamente mientras se dedicaba a observar el rostro de la difunta. Era demasiado joven, no llegaba ni a los treinta, miró el tatuaje que descansaba entre sus pechos con odio y fastidio. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué el asesino seguía solo a los que lo tenían? ¿Qué conexión tenían? Todo aquel tema lo estaba enloqueciendo, tan obsesionado estaba que comenzaba a verlo en sueños.

—La encontró así su marido, cuando regresó del trabajo— Draco Malfoy, uno de los agentes de su equipo, entró a la habitación junto a un par de uniformados— La ultima persona que la vio viva fue su empleada hace como cuatro horas cuando se marchó a su casa.—leyó de una pequeña libreta de apuntes que llevaba en la mano— Hablé con los vecinos, nadie vio nada, pero hay una señora en la casa de junto que dice que hace mas o menos dos horas, escuchó un grito, pero no le dio importancia ya que creyó que era el televisor.

Harry soltó un bufido ¡siempre nadie veía nada!

—Genial, simplemente genial— masculló— El viene y mata, y nadie ve nada.

—Harry —dijo Hermione en voz reprobatoria mientras caminaba alrededor del cuerpo, estudiándolo con la mirada.

—Quiero que lo revisen todo, con suerte ese bastardo pudo dejarnos algo.

—Los técnicos ya están en eso—resopló Draco con mala cara, Harry sabía que el hombre odiaba estar bajo su mando— Pero dudo que tengamos suerte, la verdad, esté tipo no comente errores, es sencillamente un genio macabro.

—Si, si, cuando lo atrape le pediré un autógrafo para ti—entornó los ojos Potter— Quiero hablar con el marido ¿Dónde esta?

—Abajo, en la cocina. Longbottom. le esta haciendo las preguntas de rutina—le respondió Malfoy después de lanzarle una mirada asesina.

Harry dejó que Hermione y los técnicos hicieran su trabajo, y salió rumbo hacia la cocina. En el lugar había un par de policías uniformados, junto al marido de la victima, Thomas Blyton, y Neville Longbottom, otro agente de su equipo. Este estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, frente al marido, mientras hacia preguntas y sacaba notas.

—Mi Lucy —lloró Blyton cuando Neville hizo una pausa— ¿Quién podo hacerle algo así a mi Lucy?— Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, completamente destrozado.

—Seños Blyton— Harry se acercó a él tratando de verse seguro y completamente sereno— Soy el agente Harry Potter, el encargado del caso del Coleccionista de Corazones. —le tendió la mano, pero no se sorprendió que el hombre no la aceptara y en su lugar lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara increíblemente pálida.

— ¿Fue él?—chilló— ¿Fue ese el monstruo que le hizo esto a mi pobre Lucy?

—Estamos completamente seguros de eso, su forma de proceder es la misma que con los otros.

Thomas Blyton soltó un grito ahogado, un alarido de dolor que produjo que el corazón de Harry se encogiera y lo abordara un deseo insoportable de salir corriendo lejos de aquel sufrimiento. Él sabia lo que era perder a un ser amado, podía comprender a la perfección el dolor y la insoportable impotencia que ese pobre hombre llevaba dentro en ese momento.

—¡Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa! ¡Mi maldita culpa!—lloró con fuerza tirandose del cabello— Debí escucharla…¡Maldita sea, debí escucharla!

Harry y Neville intercambiaron una mirada al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Señor Blyton ¿Qué es lo que su esposa le dijo?—le preguntó Harry, sentándose junto a su compañero, frente a Blyton.

—Ella estaba preocupada por ese tipo… todo el tiempo estaba con el periódico y la TV, tratando de estar al corriente de todos sus movimientos….Y yo no le hice caso— dijo derrotado— Esta mañana ¡Maldita sea! Esta mañana, antes de irme, ella me dijo que estaba segura de que ese loco vendría por ella…

—¿Tiene idea por qué pensaba eso?— Harry y Neville se inclinaron hacia delante. Una victima que ya conocía su trágico final de ante mano, eso si que era algo nuevo.

—No, no me lo quiso decir. Me dijo que era una historia muy larga y que estaba dispuesta a contármela cuando regresara del trabajo… pero cuando regrese…—su voz se quebró y sin contenerse más, se echo a llorar, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las manos sobre la cabeza.

—Se que este no es un buen momento, pero aun tengo una pregunta.

El hombre asintió y miró a Harry con la tristeza marcada en el rostro.

—Su esposa tenía un tatuaje de una luna menguante en el pecho ¿Sabe usted si este tiene algún significado? ¿O por casualidad sabe donde se lo hizo?

Para su desilusión, Thomas Blyton agitó la cabeza de forma negativa.

—No, ella nunca me lo quiso decir, pero solía bromear diciendo que era el gafete de su antigua empleo.

—¿Cuál era?

—"Cuidaba de personas que necesitaban ser cuidadas"—Al ver a los policías confundidos, explicó—Eso era lo que Lucy siempre me decía. Pero para ser sincero jamás entendí que trataba de decirme…

* * *

Ginevra intentó no perder la paciencia, su hermano Percival ocultaba algo muy grande, ella lo conocía suficiente para poder notarlo. Él no era un ser que perdiera los estribos de la forma que lo había echo minutos atrás. Miró el espejo que mostraba los sueños de Harry. Él había despertado y no volvería a dormirse hasta la noche. Suspiró resignada, pero trató de controlarse e ignorar aquel vacío en el estomago que provocaba la ausencia de Harry.

Tenía que pensar lo que iba hacer a continuación, Percy le había ordenado que se alejara de Harry, y aunque aquello le molestara de una forma descomunal, tenía que hacerle caso, o sino la próxima advertencia seria de parte de Norka, y a ella nadie le podía discutir, mucho menos una mas de su ejercito.

Con el corazón encogido camino hacia la habitación que su padre utilizaba para gastar el tiempo de ocio. El lugar, enorme y luminoso, estaba abarrotado de libros apilados uno sobre otro hasta casi tocar el techo. Su padre, un cazador bastante alto y calvo, la recibió con una sonrisa calida.

— ¿A qué le debo el honor de tan agradable visita?—dejó su libro a un lado y la miró contento, pero algo en aquellos ojos azules le dijeron a Ginevra que aquella alegría era fingida. Su padre no estaba contento, al revés, parecía muy triste. ¿Tendría que ver con el gran secreto que tan celosamente guardaba Percy?

—Hola papá— se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa—Siento interrumpir tu lectura, pero necesito hablar contigo un momento.

Su padre, Arthur, le indicó que se sentara en una butaca que había junto al sillón que él ocupaba.

—¿De qué desea hablar mi hermosa princesa?

Ginevra le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, su padre siempre le habla de esa forma y ella nunca había dejado de sonreírle cada vez que lo hacia.

—Es sobre Percy—dijo sin rodeos y vio como su padre perdía un poco la sonrisa.

—¿Qué ocurre con él?— preguntó con voz monótona.

—Se mete en mi trabajo… se mete con mis soñadores….

—¿Acaso has roto alguna norma?—le interrogó alzando una ceja, y Ginevra tuvo la desagradable sensación de que él sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Harry y ella— Percy solo hace su trabajo, mi florecita— prosiguió cuando la chica, atrapada en falta, no respondió a su pregunta— Él tiene una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, no te enojes con él por querer protegerte.

—¿Protegerme? ¿Protegerme de qué?

Arthur soltó un suspiro largo y profundo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Por un segundo su rostro se volvió el de un hombre que llevaba dentro una terrible angustia. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, volvió a sonreírle, pero la alegría no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Pequeña— se inclinó hacia delante y posó su mano sobre una de las manos de su hija— Estos son momentos críticos, tanto en el mundo de los humanos como en el nuestro.

—No entiendo—admitió, frustrada.

—Y no debes entenderlo jamás, mi niña, solo debes saber que esté no es el momento adecuado para hacer lo que estas haciendo—Ginevra lo miró sorprendida, su padre aún con el mismo tono tranquilo de siempre, le aconsejó— Tal vez no soy el mas adecuado para hablar de estos temas contigo. Tal vez deberías hablar con tu madre… o con Nymphadora, seguro que con ella te sentirás más cómoda. Eso es, ve con Nymphadora, ella te entenderá mejor que nadie.

La pelirroja no entendía nada, pero había algo de lo que si estaba absolutamente convencida: su padre sabía que ella se estaba enamorando perdidamente de un humano.

Un poco aturdida asintió con la cabeza, antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla de forma de despedida y salir rumbo a la casa de la cazadora Nymphadora.

* * *

Harry miró el reloj que había en su cocina mientras llenaba el tazón de Anikos con comida para perros. Aún era muy temprano para irse a dormir, pero él ya quería meterse en la cama. Dejó los tazones con comida y agua en un rincón de la cocina, y su perro no tardo ni medio segundo en abalanzarse sobre su comida, como si no hubiera comido en días. Harry soltó una sonrisa, Arikos tenía el mismo estomago sin fondo que su difunto padrino, Sirius.

Se desperezó camino a su habitación, no tenía muchas ganas de dormir, pero cada músculo de su cuerpo le pedía un tiempo fuera. Además moría de ganas de poder volver a soñar con Ginevra. Sabía que esa nueva obsesión suya era completamente estúpida, además de poco sana. Pero ver a aquella pelirroja en sus sueños, se había vuelto su razón para hacer todo lo que se pusiera en su camino durante el día, con la esperanza de que cuando llegara la noche estuviera lo suficientemente cansado como para dormir sus ocho horas y un poquitín mas.

Agotado se desparramó en la cama sin ni siquiera cambiarse, cerró los ojos y espero que el sueño lo llevara poco a poco a los brazo de su adorada pelirroja de ensueños. Ya podía percibir su aroma a flores y la sensación de sus dedos en su cabello, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, asiéndolo levantar de un respingo.

—Ha habido otro—le dijo la voz cansada de su compañero Neville.

Harry soltó una fea palabrota al tiempo que anotaba la dirección donde su asesino había atacado nuevamente. Ya podía imaginar los titulares de los diarios del día siguiente **"Dos ataques en un día y la policía sigue siendo tan inútil como siempre"**

Derrotado se levantó, Ginevra tendría que esperarlo un rato mas.

* * *

Ginevra entró un tanto dudosa a la cabaña donde la cazadora Nymphadora vivía. La puerta estaba abierta y por lo visto el lugar vacío. Aún era temprano para irse de casería pero por lo visto Nymphadora era tempranera.

Soltó el aire con fuerza antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta, al final tendría que hablar con su madre sobre aquel tema.

Caminó por la pequeña sala, que al igual que la de su casa, estaba llena de espejos que mostraban los diferentes sueños de los humanos. Todos estaban vacíos, excepto uno, donde se apreciaba una playa llena de gente que bailaba bajo un cielo estrellado. Entre el gentío, la pelirroja reconoció el cabello rosa chicle de su amiga Nymphadora, esta bailaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios, abrazada a un hombre de cabello castaño, alto y un tanto delgaducho.

Ginevra soltó un silbido mientras se acercaba más al espejo. Por lo visto ella no era la única que se acercaba más de la cuenta a los humanos.

—¡Nymphadora!— la llamó al verla besando como una poseída a aquel hombre.

La cazadora dio un respingo mirando alrededor, un tanto confundida.

—¡Nymphadora, ven a tu casa, necesito hablar contigo, por favor!—le dijo Ginevra.

La mujer de cabello rosa le dijo algo al oído al hombre con quien bailaba, antes de darle un último beso y desaparecer.

Reapareció en la sala, frente a una Ginevra que le sonreía de forma juguetona.

—¿No que no había que acercarse tanto a los soñadores?—soltó una risita.

—¡Ja! Como si alguien hiciera caso a eso—dijo la mujer, rodando sus ojos negros.

—Ya comienzo a darme cuenta de eso…

Nymphadora le hizo una señal para que la siguiera y salieron de su sala de espejos. Entraron a otra habitación donde había un par de sillones frente a una gran ventana que daba a un riachuelo que pasaba junto a la cabaña.

—No quiero ser mal educada…. ¿pero qué diablos digo? ¡Me encanta! ¿Se puede saber por qué rayos interrumpiste mi cita con Remus Lupin?

—Necesitaba hablar contigo…. Mi padre me dijo que tú serias la única que me entendería.

La mujer le indicó que se sentara y dos tazas de chocolate caliente aparecieron en la mesita que había a un lado los sillones.

—Bueno, dilo ya, soy toda oídos—le incentivó alcanzándole una de las tazas.

—Seré rápida, no te preocupes—le sonrió al tiempo que aceptaba la bebida— Podrás volver a tu cita enseguida.

—¡Bah! Remus ya se habrá despertado, trabaja por las noches en un hospital, ya estaba por sonar su despertador.

—Está bien— tomó un sorbo de chocolate— Yo…este…

Dudo por un momento. ¿Seria lo correcto? Pensó en lo que había visto minutos atrás. Nymphadora también tenía un contacto más que intimo con uno de sus protegidos. Entonces ¿Quién mejor que ella para llenarla de preguntas acerca de si lo que hacia estaba bien o mal? Aunque ya podía presentir la postura que tomaría su amiga.

—Vamos, Ginevra, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea—le sonrió de forma sincera Nymphadora.

Se tomó un segundo para ordenar sus ideas, conocía a Nymphadora desde que era una niña, sabía que ella estaba un poco loca pero era de fiar y jamás le daría un consejo equivocado.

—Es un poco difícil—tomó aire mientras la miraba a los ojos—Tu y ese humano… ¿Tienen algo?

Nymphadora la observó por un instante antes de contestar

—Se podría decir que si...

—¿Y eso no se supone que esta mal? ¿Acaso no tienes miedo que Norka te castigue?

—La hipocresía de las reglas—Bufó dejando su chocolate a un lado— Se supone que debemos proteger a los humano, "quererlos", pero no amarlos ¡tonterías!

—Entonces…. ¿amas a ese tal Remus?—la pelirroja la observó muy atenta. Su amiga sonrió.

—Nos conocimos hace un año— recordó con ojos soñadores— Desde el primer momento supe que era diferente a los damas, después de estar con él me di cuenta de que no podría encontrar amor en uno de mis iguales, que solo era él.

Ginevra sintió una extraña sensación al escucharla, por un momento deseo hacerle una pregunta muy inapropiada. Pensó que Nymphadora se enojaría mucho por la indiscreción, pero era tanta su curiosidad que por lo visto la pregunta se vio reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Quieres saber si Remus y yo lo hemos hecho?—alzo una ceja, divertida.

Las mejillas de Ginevra brillaron de color rojo por un momento.

—Y si no es tanta de indiscreción.—susurró, avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, soy muy abierta al hablar de eso temas.—rió— Pues si, lo hemos echo… aunque no es lo mismo ¿sabes? No se siente como si lo hicieras en este plano o en el de los humanos, tú me entiendes.

La pelirroja se ruborizó un poquitín más.

—¡Oh!... creo que no me entiendes—soltó una risita—A veces me olvido de que no todos son tan experimentados como yo.—le miró de forma picara.

—Bueno, esa no era una información que a mi me interese, la verdad— trató de comportarse con naturalidad.

—Supongo, pero no entiendo porque tanta pregunta. ¿Acaso a ti también te a flechado un humano?

Ginevra no contestó, pero la respuesta flotaba entre ellas, y Nymphadora la captó de inmediato.

—¿Cómo se llama?— se acurrucó en el sillón como si su conversación fuera la mas común y divertida del mundo.

—Harry. — Respondió sin mirarla, ya que sus ojos estaba fijos en la ventana.— Harry Potter.

Nymphadora soltó un gritito antes de comenzar a reirá con ganas, su amiga la miró con el seño fruncido, sin comprender absolutamente nada.

—¿Harry Potter? ¿Te gusta Harry?

—¿Lo conoces?—le interrogó con un pequeño pinchazo de celos que no le encontraba explicación.

—No exactamente, Remus es como su tío, él y otro amigo fueron los que cuidaron de Harry cuando sus padres fallecieron— explicó adoptando un tono mas tranquilo— He visto a Harry un par de veces cuando Remus sueña con él. Por lo que tengo entendido es un hombre que maduro muy temprano, frió, serio y un poco aburrido—Nymphadora la miró de arriba a bajo con una ceja alzada— La verdad no creo que pegue mucho contigo.

—¡Harry no es nada de eso!—la pelirroja la miró molesta. ¿Qué se creía para hablar así de Harry? su sangre comenzó a hervir— El es muy divertido y calido. Es increíblemente dulce. No se porque dices esas cosas de él, Harry es simplemente maravilloso.

La voz de Ginevra se torno asida y molesta, pero Nymphadora no dejó de sonreír ni un segundo, y cuando la chica acabo, se limitó a decirle con un poco de satisfacción en la voz.

—Le quieres, quieres a Harry.

La cazadora soltó un bufido mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a dar vueltas por la habitación.

—Dime algo que no sepa ya. Estoy enloqueciendo de verdad, Ny, Norka siempre me a dicho que no debo acercarme a los humanos de esa forma, luego Percy viene y me lo repite, mi padre me dice que no es el momento y ahora vengo aquí y tu andas con un humano y me miras como si enamorarse de un _soñador_ fuera algo normal.

—Es algo normal—le aseguró— Pero no es el momento…

—¿Tu también?—se desesperó— Papá también me dijo eso ¡Por las trenzas de Norka! ¿Qué rayos pasa en el mundo de los humanos?

—Cosas grabes— se limitó a decir la cazadora perdiendo la sonrisa por completo.

—Y no me dirás cuales ¿verdad?

—Esto es cosa de Norka, no nuestra

—¿Y tampoco me dirás que tiene que ver Harry en todo esto? ¿Por qué Percy dice que no debo distraerlo de su trabajo?

—Eso ni yo lo sé—Nymphadora agitó la cabeza de forma negativa y le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpas— Ten paciencia, pelirroja, cuando todo se soluciones podrás estar con tu Harry todo el tiempo que te plazca.

* * *

Percy se aferró con ambas manos al barandal del balcón que había en el ala sur de su casa. Cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras su cabeza daba vueltas.

"_Ginevra no, mi hermana no_" pesó con tanta fuerza que _alguien _lo escuchó

Primero olió su aroma de mar y sol, y luego sintió su presencia a su lado. Una mano suave y pequeña se apoyó sobre su hombro, como un intento de consuelo.

—El amor es un poder que hasta a mi me sorprende— le susurró Norka al oído—Debes aceptarlo.

—Es mi hermana pequeña— susurró molesto— No puedo cruzarme de brazos mientras ella se enamora de Potter. No puedo permitirlo… no voy a dejar que Potter se la lleve y El Coleccionistas de Corazones la destruya como hizo con los demás.

—Eso no pasara, Ginevra en fuerte y Harry tiene la costumbre de proteger con su vida a aquellos que ama—trató de hacerlo entrar en razón la diosa.

—Perfecto. O mi hermana muere a manos de ese monstruo, o la mata la tristeza y culpa por perder al humano… Lo siento mi señora, pero no veo como todo esto pueda terminar bien.

—Tal vez si no te metes en el medio, lo descubras.

—Pero…

—No es un consejo Percival, es una orden—la voz de Norka se volvió firme y ya no hubo lugar para mas replicas— Sigue haciendo tu trabajo, que yo me encargare de Ginevra y Potter.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado :D agradezco mucho los comentarios y el apoyo. Hasta la próxima! **


	5. La hora de parar

**¡Hola! Otra vez por aquí. Bueno solo falta que suba el epilogo ¡si! Un capítulo mas y esta historia se termina (bueno, al menos la parte en que Harry y Ginny son el centro de todo) Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Bueno, sin mas que decir les dejo el penúltimo capi :D que lo disfruten. **

**Capítulo 5.**

**La hora de parar.**

Harry sonrió ante la maravillosa imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos. La piel pálida y pecosa de Ginny brillaba bajo el sol de la tarde mientras su larga cabellera pelirroja se agitaba al igual que sus bellísimos pechos al ritmo de vaivén sus caderas. Sus ojos chocolates resplandecieron colmados de pasión cuando se encontraron con los suyos, al tiempo que una sonrisa juguetona escapaba de sus labios hinchados. Sin dejar de sonreír, Harry, echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Ginevra lo aprisionó con fuerza en su interior, el calor de su cuerpo y el rose de su piel lo llevaron al limite y cerrando los ojos llego al clímax. Cuando la cazadora ya no pudo resistir mas se desplomó sobre su pecho, exhausta pero feliz.

—Desde el colegio que no tenía uno de estos sueños—susurró con voz ronca, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera color fuego de Ginevra.

La cazadora no dijo nada, lo que acababa de experimentar con Harry había sido simplemente maravilloso, pero no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras de Nymphadora. ¿Todo eso podía ser mejor en su plano? ¿Cómo seria hacer aquello con Harry en el mundo de los humanos? Cerró los ojos mientras imaginaba lo que sería sentir de verdad a Harry en su interior, como sería sentir su mano acariciándola con infinita ternura.

Por primera vez en su larga existencia se preguntó como sería ser humana, como sería poder apreciar el sabor de Harry en su boca, su olor, verlo y oírlo de verdad, y no de la forma distorsionada de los sueños. ¡Por los dioses! ¿Cómo sería tocarlo? Pasar sus dedos por su rostro… besarlo.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, él le sonrió de una forma encantadora. Su corazón se desbocó nuevamente. ¿Por qué no había nacido humana, en su época y en su ciudad? ¿Por qué el destino era tan mesquino? Jamás había deseado tanto ser humana, poder ser parte de su vida mientras estuviera despierto y no solamente mientras dormía.

De pronto se encontró con que toda su existencia giraba entorno a deseos imposibles que involucraban a Harry. ¡Por Norka! Tenía miles de miedos… ¿Qué ocurriría con ella cuando Harry encontrara una mujer real e hiciera una vida con ella? ¿Dónde quedarían sus sueños compartidos? Todo cambiaria en ese momento, y ella no tendría corazón para algo así. Lo amaba, no había fuerza en el mundo que pudiera extinguir lo que sentía por Harry.

—Todo esta demasiado tranquilo— comentó el moreno mientras la abrazaba despreocupado— No tuvimos ninguna interrupción en toda la noche, eso es raro ¿no crees?

—Tal vez— suspiró cerrando los ojos y acomodándose un poco más sobre su pecho. Estaba verdaderamente agotada, no solamente por hacer el amor con él, sino porque ella era la razón de que no hubieran tenido ninguna interrupción. Había invertido todos sus poderes en cerrar los sueños de Harry a cualquier ajeno a ellos dos, había logrado cerrar las puertas de entrada que hubieran podido usar los Creadores, tan grande era el aislamiento que había logrado que ni siquiera Percy y su enorme narizota pomposa pidiera meterse en aquel sueño tan perfecto.

* * *

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, sacando a Harry de los deliciosos recuerdos del sueño que había experimentado la última noche.

De mal humor, miró hacia la puerta, Malfoy entró a paso decidido seguido de cerca por Neville y Luna.

—Se toca ¿no crees Malfoy?— ladró Harry lanzándole una mirada asesina.

—Otro día para babosadas—chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que ponía las carpetas que llevaba sobre el escritorio de su jefe— Lo tenemos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Descubrimos que tienen en común nuestras victimas—Respondió Luna con calma al tiempo que se sentaba frente a Harry.

El agente la miró suspicaz antes de dirigir sus ojos verdes a la sonrisa de triunfo y burla de Draco, y la expresión de serenidad de Neville.

— ¿Tiene que ver con los tatuajes?—se sentó mas derecho en su sillón

— ¡Nah! Ir por ese camino es entrar a un callejón sin salida—Dijo Draco— así que pensamos que tal vez la respuesta estaba por ahí, pero no nos habíamos dado cuenta por centrarnos en otras cosas, solo teníamos que buscar mas profundo.

— ¿Buscar mas profundo?

—Así es— asintió Luna— ¿Qué cosas tienen en común las victimas además de los tatuajes?

—Nada…

—Eso es lo que creíamos—intervino Neville con entusiasmo— pero hace unas semanas Draco descubrió algo mientras daba vueltas por la casa de una de las victimas.

— ¡¿Semanas?! ¿Si encontraste un pista, por qué diablos no me lo comunicaste Malfoy?— fulminó al rubio con la mirada al tiempo que apretaba los puños. ¡Aquello era el colmo!

—No era una pista—replicó entrecerrando sus ojos grises— mas bien una corazonada.

—Lo importante es que Malfoy nos pidió ayuda y descubrimos ciertas cositas—continuó Luna tratando de seguir adelante y evitar que Harry y Malfoy comenzaran a discutir.

—Vale ¿Qué encontraron?—preguntó resignado el moreno.

—Todos eran sobresalientes—Luna sacó un disco de computadora y se lo entregó— Aquí están las historias académicas de todas las victimas. Ellos eran los mejores en su área, lo mejores doctores, terapeutas, deportistas ¿lo entiendes?

—La verdad, no. — Agitó la cabeza antes de poner el disco en su ordenador— Ok, tal vez nuestro asesino busca genios, ¿y? esto no nos ayuda mucho que digamos…

—Eso creí yo, pero después de ir a hablar con algunos profesores me di cuenta de ciertas cosas— Draco le tendió uno de los archivos, era una recopilación de información sobre una de las mujeres que el Coleccionista de Corazones había matado en un parque hacia unos tres meses.— Susan Brown, una de las cirujanas mas sonadas del país; la investigué y la única familia que tenía era la que había formado con su marido, sus padres habían muertos hace años (tantos que nadie los recuerda) y tampoco tenía hermanos ni nada.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos— comentó Harry, perdiendo el interés en la conversación.

—Ya, pero lo que no sabias es que no hay ni una persona en este mundo que pueda hablar sobre Susan Brown antes del 2003.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Fui a su colegio, a su secundaria y hasta a su universidad, pero nadie pudo decirme nada. Susan Brown solo era un nombre en los archivos, al igual que las demás victimas que investigué.

Harry arrugó el seño con profundidad antes de mirar a Neville, el cual asentía con la cabeza a favor de las palabras de su colega.

— ¿Lo ves, no Harry? todos ellos fueron nombres en archivos hasta que se casaron.

—Eso es…— no encontró palabras para espesar su momentánea sorpresa. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que esa nueva información no le hacia acelerar el corazón, ya no sentía la adrenalina que siempre se producía en él cuando estaba un paso mas cerca de sus objetivos ¿Qué le pasaba? Desde cuando su trabajo le resultaba tan poco gratificante.

No sacó los ojos de la fotografía de Susan Brown que había en el archivo mientras oía a Luna hablar.

—Creo que el echo que no haya nadie que conociera a las victimas antes de determinada fecha es una pista importante ¿no? Tal vez algo que hayan hecho antes de casarse es lo que los volvió objetivo del Coleccionista.

—Es muy probable ¿no crees? Thomas Blyton nos dijo que su esposa bromeaba diciendo que el tatuaje era el gafete de su antiguo trabajo, pero cuando la investigamos los registros decían que ella había tenido empleos muy normarles, ninguno de ellos era de "cuidar de personas que necesitaban ser cuidadas"— le recordó Neville.

—Ya…— asintió perezosamente Harry— Pero seguimos en las mismas ¿no?

— ¡¿De que hablas?!—Se desesperó Draco— ¿acaso no lo ves? ¡Las parejas de estas personas deben saber algo que no nos dijeron!

—Ya hemos torturado a esas personas bastante con interrogatorios interminables.

— ¿Eso que importa?—sentenció Malfoy de mal humor— ¿Acaso no crees que ellos mismos no sospecharon algo en su momento? Vamos, si yo conozco a una tipa que no tiene familia, amigos o ni siquiera conocidos, comenzaría a hacerme preguntas. Te lo digo en serio Potter, hay que interrogarlos otra vez, ahora sabemos lo que buscamos.

El agente lo miró por un momento sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

—De acuerdo, haz lo que te plazca, ve e interrógalos—le dijo al final, lanzando el archivo sobre su escritorio al tiempo que se recostaba sobre su sillón de cuero.

Malfoy salió del despacho con una sonrisa de superioridad que no se la sacaría nadie en semanas.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Harry?— Neville lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—Si— se limitó a responderle con cierto fastidio.

— ¿Seguro?—insistió el agente.

— ¿Por qué rayos tanta pregunta?— Harry lo atravesó con aquella mirada envenenada que solo utilizaba con los criminales o Malfoy.

—Acabas de darle luz verde al niño mimado de Malfoy— señaló Neville un tanto nervioso por la nueva actitud del moreno— Ese no es tu estilo.

—Ya ¿y que quieres que haga?

Neville se lo pensó un momento antes de agitar la cabeza de forma negativa y marcharse del despacho. Conocía lo suficiente a Harry para darse cuenta de que no estaba de humor para nada.

—Últimamente estás muy irritable— comentó atrevidamente Luna cuando quedó a solas con Harry en el despacho.

— ¿Tu crees?

—Si, además tienes un aspecto lamentable— se inclinó un poco hacia delante para observarlo con mas atención— tienes ojeras….

—Siempre he tenido ojeras…

—Estas mas delgado…

—Toda la vida he sido delgado— rodó los ojos— Suenas a Remus.

—Estas muy pálido.

—Mierda, vivimos es Londres ¿Dónde carajo quieres que consiga un bronceado?

La mujer no se acobardo en lo más mínimo y continuo con su observación.

— ¿Hace cuanto que no te afeitas?

—Joder Luna ¿a ti que te toco que estoy barbudo o no?

—Además estas de unos humores, pareces mi tía Popi cuando tuvo la menopausia.

— ¿Algo más que quieras agregar?— puso los ojos en blanco, bastante molesto.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Harry? ¿Es el caso el que te tiene así? ¿O es por Cho y su compromiso con Michel?

Harry meneó la cabeza, muy molesto. Sabía que eso pasaría, lo sabía desde que se enteró días atrás que su ex se iba a casar y al instante sintió las miradas compasivas de Luna y Hermione sobre él.

—No es por Cho ¡te lo digo de verdad!—insistió al verla entornar sus ojos claros— Hace tiempo que me importa un cuerno lo que haga ella con su vida. Y tampoco es el caso…

— ¿Entonces?

—No lo se— mintió encogiéndose de hombros. ¡Pues claro que sabía lo que le pasaba! ¿Pero como explicarle a su amiga psicóloga que estaba de tan mal humor porque quería irse a dormir para poder soñar con una pelirroja sexy que lograba iluminarle las noches? Lo mas seguro era que después de aquella confesión terminara empastillado y con terapia semanal.

—Harry me estas preocupando de verdad— Luna lo atravesó con esa mirada que siempre solía ser serena pero ahora brillaba de ansiedad

—Vamos Luna, no tienes porque preocuparte por mi—le sonrió de manera forzada. No le gustaba verla así, y menos por su culpa. Luna siempre había sido su consejera en los malos momentos, y por eso le estaría eternamente agradecido—Mira, si te hace feliz, prometo afeitarme y de paso me corto el cabello ¿si? Tú tranquila, a mi no me pasa nada…

— ¿Por qué será que no te creo, Potter?

* * *

Los pisos y paredes de mármol blanco surgieron alrededor de Percy cuando se materializó dentro del templo favorito de la diosa Norka. Las altas columnas que rodeaban un inmenso estanque repleto de pequeños peces de diversos colores, tenían talladas formas humanas de tamaño real. Una de las estatuas, la de una mujer esbelta con una larga tunica, tocaba un arpa para el pacer de la diosa, la cual cantaba alegremente con sus delicados pies hundidos en el agua del estanque.

Percy la miró con el seño fruncido, era la primera vez que veía a la diosa después de una pésima noche y no se sentía repentinamente iluminado. Al revés, se sentía mucho mas molesto. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila con todo lo que estaba pasando?

— Dije que no te metieras con Potter— le dijo Norka con voz tranquila.

—También me ordeno que cuidara a los humanos encargados del caso del asesino ¿lo olvido? A pesar que Ginevra este cuidando a ese idiota, no esta mal que le eché un ojo.

—Creo que quedo muy claro que ahora no te quiero cerca de los sueños de Harry.

El cazador se cruzó de brazos, contando hasta diez para no acabar diciendo algo que lo hiciera salir de allí con un rayo en el trasero.

— ¿Cómo están los demás?—le preguntó Norka.

—Envié algunos cazadores a proteger sus sueños por si las moscas— respondió sin mirarla.

— ¿A quienes enviaste?

—Envié a mi hermano Fred a proteger los sueños de la forense, George cuida de Malfoy y Hannah de Longbottom.

—Perfecto— asintió ella— Sus sueños deben ser tranquilos, Percy, sino no podrán invertir toda su energía en atrapar a nuestro querido Aidan.

* * *

— ¿Harry, hermano, te encuentras bien?

Harry dio un respingo cuando la pesada manota de Neville Longbottom golpeó con fuerza su espalda.

Soltó un quejido al tiempo que veía con los ojos entornados al hombre que acababa de sentarse junto a él en la barra de aquel tranquilo bar a unas cuadras de su lugar de trabajo.

—Estoy bien, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi magullada espalda— bufó antes de tomar un trago de su cerveza. No se sorprendió al ver como Neville lo miraba con interés y mucho menos cundo Luna, Hermione y Luka aparecieron detrás de él. Observó a todos los recién llegados con una ceja alzada. Cuando al fin compendio lo que sucedía ahí, se limitó a soltar un profundo resoplido.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una especie de intervención?

—Estamos preocupados por ti—dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado— Has estado muy raro últimamente.

—Estoy perfectamente, Hermione.

—Te vez triste, decaído…— siguió hablando, haciendo oídos sordos a las palabras del moreno— Al principio pensamos que era por Cho— Harry no paso por alto el plural de la frase— Pero pasaron los días y yo personalmente, me di cuenta de que no era ella el problema. Así que comencé a hablar con los demás y llegamos a la conclusión de que tu estrés es provocado por el caso…. Sé que esto es muy pesado, Harry, y que los periodistas lo hacen mucho más insoportable….

—Lo que Hermione trata de decir— intervino Neville al ver que su amiga estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto— La cosa es así: hablamos y llegamos a la conclusión de que lo que necesitas son vacaciones.

Harry quedó pasmado al escuchar aquello ¿vacaciones? ¿Él? De acuerdo, aceptaba que estaba cansado y un poco estresado con todo el asunto del maldito Coleccionista de Corazones ¿pero decirle que necesitaba vacaciones, justo ahora? ¡¿Qué rayos tenían en la cabeza?!

—Chicos, agradezco la preocupación, pero en estos momentos vacaciones es un lujo que no me puedo hacer. Así que les agradecería que se fueran olvidando de esa idea, y de paso recuerden que no me gusta que la gente este cuchichiando sobre mi.

—Nosotros no cuchichiábamos—se cruzó de brazos Hermione un poco irritada— Solo hablábamos sobre tu terrible estado emocional y físico, y tratábamos de buscar una forma de ayudarte.

—La misma cosa, diferentes palabras—masculló Harry sin mirar a nadie.

—Vamos hombre ¿hace cuanto que no te tomas todo un fin de semana para ti?— Luka, el asistente de Hermione, arqueó un ceja mientras miraba al agente con un poco de fastidio.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo—le ladró.

—Uff si te tomaras unos días y descansaras, seguro no tendrías ese humor de los mil demonios—dijo el muchacho, al tiempo que se alborotaba el cabello con una mano.

—Adivina, me importa bien poco lo que tú piense. —lo atravesó con la mirada, pero Luka ni se inmuto, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta y feliz.

—No te hagas el tipo rudo Potter, que aquí todos sabemos que estas apunto de derrumbarte.

— ¿Qué diablos….?

—Luka tiene razón— Harry miró mas que molesto a Luna— Seamos honestos, tienes ese humor porque no descansas como se debe. Dime ¿tienes insomnio, pesadillas?

El agente quedó quieto de golpe ¿pesadillas? Hace mas de un mes que no tenía pesadillas, solo sueños maravillosos que lo hacia desear no despertar nunca mas...

Sorpresivamente se encontró con la mirada divertida de Luka, y lo abordo la descabellada idea de que el asistente sabía lo que ocurría en sus sueños. De inmediato echó esa ridícula idea de su cabeza. ¡Que absurdo!

—Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, Luna, estoy perfectamente, duermo mis ocho horas y como sano también.

—Harry…—trató de protestar Neville, pero el moreno lo calló con una de sus miradas de advertencia.

—No tienen porque preocuparse por mi—dijo tajante— Descansare cuando ese asesino de porquería este en la cárcel.

Sin más, se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Se daba cuenta de que al dejarlos solos les daba una oportunidad de pensar nuevos argumentos para obligarlo a tomar un descanso, pero a Harry no le importo, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, un momento para poner sus propias ideas en orden.

Sus amigos tenían razón al decir que se veía muy mal, lo supo con mucha más seguridad cuando se enfrentó a su reflejo en el espejo que había en el baño de aquel bar. Estaba mas pálido de lo habitual, su piel estaba grasienta y sus ojos hundidos y rodeados por oscura ojeras, además, hacia dos semanas que no se afeitaba y ya parecía un vago. Se echó un poco de agua en el rostro ¿Qué le pasaba? No era ni siquiera el hombre que había sido un mes atrás. Se estaba dejando vencer.

Miró el espejo por un momento y se encontró deseando poder sacar su arma y dispararle para no ver más aquel reflejo. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Desde cuando tenía esos deseos de acostarse y nunca más volver a despertar? Sus ojos brillaron ante esa idea. Eso era precisamente lo que mas quería, dormir y nunca mas despertar, quedarse eternamente junto a Ginevra, sentir para siempre esa felicidad que lo sobrecogía cuando se reía con aquella risa musical, cuando lo miraba de esa forma pícara que siempre presagiaba un beso apasionado y único.

—Pero ella no es real, idiota— le dijo a su reflejó en voz alta— No existe y tu estas como para una habitación acolchonada.

— ¿Harry?— la puerta del baño se abrió despacio y un hombre alto de cabello castaño con unas cuantas canas y ojos dorado entró con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro repleto de arrugas prematuras.

Harry sonrió de forma inconsciente cuando vio al hombre entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Remus?

— ¿Así saludas a tu tío favorito?—alzó una ceja divertido.

—Lo siento— y dando un par de pasos hacia él, le dio un fuerte pero breve abrazo. — Pero repito: ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es mi noche libre—contestó despreocupado mientras ponía las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones— además, Hermione me pidió que viniera.

— ¿Para qué?—preguntó, pero enseguida tuvo la respuesta— Te dijo que me veía enfermo ¿verdad? ¡Agg! esa chica necesita conseguirse una vida. —bufó, todo aquel asunto comenzaba a molestarlo de verdad.

—Tus amigos se preocupan por ti, deberías sentirte afortunado, tu padre se sentiría feliz sabiendo que su hijo tiene tantos buenos amigos

Aquellas palabras hicieron clip en la cabeza de Harry.

Odiaba cuando Remus usaba el nombre de su padre para hacerle ver algo que no quería. Permanecieron en silencio por un momento, así era como funcionaban las charlas (o sermones) de Remus, primero sonreía, luego mencionaba a sus difuntos amigos (el padre y el padrino de Harry) y al final, cuando Harry procesaba todo en silencio, simplemente le daba un buen consejo. Pero en aquella ocasión no hubo consejo, sino unas cuantas preguntas.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Harry?—dio un paso hacia delante para acercarse a su sobrino— Se que no estas así por el caso, te conozco, tu no te deprimes por cosas así…

— ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?—Harry sabía que era más inteligente echarle la culpa de su terrible estado al estrés que podía producirle el caso del asesino en serie, que decir la verdad.

—Vamos Harry— Remus le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, esa que siempre le había regalado cuando era pequeño y lo atrapaba haciendo una travesura — Te conozco desde que usabas pañal, cada cosa que dicen contra ti, tu la usas de motivación. Apuesto lo que sea a que fantaseas con el momento en que atrapes a ese infeliz y le tapes la boca a todos.

Harry curvó los labios hacia arriba, era verdad, había fantaseado muchas veces con eso. Sin duda su tío postizo lo conocía de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No me dirás que te pasa?

— ¿Alguna vez has deseado quedarte dormido y no despertar mas?— formuló la pregunta sin pensarlo y no se sorprendió al notar que Remus se tensaba por un momento.

Compartieron una mirada en la que se dijeron todo, y Harry entendió porque de pronto Remus había perdido color. Cinco años atrás, Harry había pronunciado una frase muy similar en el funeral de su padrino. El recuerdo cayó como un baldazo de agua fría sobre la cabeza del agente. ¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba, ahora su tío iba a creer que se quería suicidar o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Por qué dices algo así?—Remus perdió su característica tranquilidad en la voz al tiempo que posaba sus manos temblorosas sobre los hombros de Harry.

—Tío Remus, no es lo que tu crees—Harry le sonrió con seguridad— Solo lo dije porque…—soltó un suspiro cansado— Lo digo porque a veces ciento que los sueños son mucho mejores que esta porquería de realidad.

Remus lo observó con una mueca de tristeza. Si, claro que sabía lo que era desear dormir y soñar para siempre.

* * *

Sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, lo sabía muy bien. La última persona que había sido lo suficientemente estúpida para desobedecer una orden directa de Norka, no había continuado con su vida de una forma muy alegre. De algo Percy estaba completamente seguro, Norka podía ser la mas dulce y considerada de las diosas, pero si alguien la desobedecía podía llegar a ser tan cruel como su queridísimo padre, un dios vengativo y huraño que pocos tenían la desgracias de conocer en persona.

Todo aquello daba vueltas sin control en la cabeza del cazador, pero sujetándose con ambas manos a toda su determinación y valentía siguió adelante. Por nada en el mundo iba a rendirse sin luchar. Haría un intento, solo uno, y si fallaba al menos sabría que lo había intentado.

Percy entró al pequeño salón que estaban usado Ginevra, Ronald, George y Fred para compartir un tranquilo juego de cartas sentados en el piso alfombrado. Tres pares de ojos se posaron en él cuando se paró junto a Ginevra con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

—Al parecer alguien se levantó de mal humor— comentó por lo bajo George, al tiempo que lanzaba una carta con las demás desechadas. Ronald rió entre dientes.

— ¿A quien tenemos que golpear por tu encantadora visita?—le sonrió coquetamente Fred.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Ginevra—dijo con firmeza, ignorando los comentarios de sus hermanos menores.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar—replicó la chica de forma tajante, sin apartar sus ojos de las cartas que tenía en las manos.

Sus hermanos, con excepción de Percy, la miraron sorprendidos. Una cosa era decir que no toleraban a su hermano de forma burlona para fastidiarlo, pero en el fondo (muy en el fondo) lo querían.

Percy apretó los labios, en momentos como esos, se preguntaba porque rayos la quería tanto. Antes que la poca paciencia que le quedaba lo abandonara, puso su mano en el hombro de Ginevra.

Cuando la mano de Percy le tocó el hombro, la voz cargada de amargura de esté resonó en la cabeza de Ginevra.

"_Tu querido Potter esta en peligro"_

Esas palabras que solo pudo escuchar la pelirroja, propusieron el efecto que su hermano esperaba. La cazadora se puso de pie de un salto y sin decir ni una palabra siguió a Percy fuera de la habitación, bajo las miradas extrañadas del resto de sus hermanos. Percy la llevó directo al salón de los espejos.

— ¿Qué ocurre con Harry?—preguntó ansiosa Ginevra al ver que su hermano permanecía parado en medio del salón, mirándola, sin decir nada.

Percy mantuvo el silencio pero señaló con un cabezazo uno de los espejos, el único que en ese momento al contrario del resto, no mostraba sus reflejos. La cazadora, un poco aturdida por la actitud de su hermano, se paró frente al espejo y vio el rostro pálido de Harry. Ginevra se tapó la boca con ambas manos, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Jamás había visto a Harry en un estado como ese, parecía verdaderamente enfermo. Por un momento creyó que era una pesadilla que los Creadores habían montado para torturarlo mientras ella estaba con sus hermanos, pero de inmediato comprendió que no era así. No estaba observando ningún mal sueño, Harry estaba despierto y ella estaba presenciando la cruel realidad.

El moreno parecía cansado y avejentado, ella sabía que muchas veces el aspecto que los humanos adoptaban en sus sueños eran formas un poco distorsionadas, pero aquello era demasiado, aquel Harry parecía un cadáver andante.

Volvió a acercarse y pasó sus dedos sobre la superficie caliente del espejo, como si así pudiera acariciar al humano.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Esta enfermo?—interrogó a su hermano sin quitar sus ojos de Harry, el cual daba vueltas dentro de una habitación y al final se dejaba caer sobre una cama donde un perro bastante grande se acurrucaba a los pies.

—No esta enfermo—murmuró Percy parándose detrás de ella e inclinándose un poco hacia delante para hablarle al oído, como si su conversación fuera confidencial. — Lo que le pasa eres tú.

Ginevra volteó el rostro con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Yo?

—Su vida es un asco, y lo único que quiere es poder dormir para estar contigo— le explicó sin expresión alguna en su rostro—Solo piensa en ti, esta tan obsesionado contigo que esta perdiendo las ganas de vivir.

— ¡No!—la cazadora negó con la cabeza, haciendo agitar su larga melene pelirroja—No, Harry no, él es fuerte, no puede estar perdiendo las ganas de vivir…

—Si lo esta, Ginevra—Continuó Percy odiándose por lo que estaba haciendo— Míralo, soñar contigo todas las noches lo agota, míralo bien, apenas descansa, apenas come… —La tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirar al espejo— ¡Míralo, Ginevra, lo estas matando!

Mirando el espejo, la pelirroja sintió sus ojos arder. De pronto su corazón comenzó a latir como loco, mientras sus piernas temblaban junto al resto de su cuerpo.

—Esto no puede ser verdad…—dijo con un hilo de voz mirando casi suplicante a su hermano mayor— Dime por favor que no es verdad.

Percy dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose sucio. Ella nunca lloraba, nunca suplicaba. Sintió como su indestructible determinación flaqueaba al ver como las lágrimas se escurrían por el rostro pecoso de su única hermana.

"_Tu te lo buscaste"_ dijo una voz chirriarte dentro de su cabeza. Tratando de verse firme, siguió con su plan. Prefería ver a Ginevra llorar que muerta.

—Antes de conocerte, Potter tenía una novia que lo amaba, un trabajo que lo llenaba y muchos amigos que lo apoyaban. Era un humano común y feliz— mintió sin mirarla a los ojos— Pero cuando tu apareciste en sus sueños, pusiste su vida de cabeza, lo perdió todo por querer estar contigo.

—No… no—murmuró Ginevra. No quería aceptar eso. Ella no quería hacerle daño, prefería entregarse a los tormentos del Dios de las Pesadillas antes de producirle algún mal a Harry. — Tengo que hablar con él.

—No podrás—la atajó su hermano poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda.

— ¿Por qué?

Percy le indicó con una mirada que observara con más atención el espejo. Ginevra tardó un momento en encontrar un frasco de pastillas para dormir abierto sobre la mesita de luz, junto al arma de reglamento de Harry y una fotografía enmarcada de un hombre muy parecido a Harry y una mujer de largo cabello rojo oscuro que bailaban frente a una fuente.

Molesta soltó un fea palabrota, si Harry había logrado dormirse gracias a esas pastillas, su mente estaría tan nublada que ningún sueño podría formarse dentro de su cabeza. Percy tenía razón, esa noche no podrían hablar.

—Piénsalo por el lado bueno, esta noche si podrá descansar de verdad— sonrió imperceptiblemente Percy— Sin ti, podrá dormir bien por primera vez en un mes.

La cazadora no dijo nada mientras su hermano se marchaba silbando una alegre canción, dejándola sola frente a aquel maldito espejo que le mostraba las consecuencias de sus actos. Vio a Harry dormir placidamente, se veía tan tranquilo. Nuevamente su visión se nublo a cauda de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Aunque le doliera en el alma, Percy tenía razón, estaba matando a Harry… Lo mataba cada vez que se internaba en sus sueños, cada vez que le mostraba que estando con ella era más feliz que viviendo en el mundo real. Cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando sin control alguno.

Ningún humano debía soñar eternamente, era momento de parar.


	6. Hora de despertar

**Capítulo 6.**

**Hora de despertar.**

Mojado y helado hasta los huesos, así estaba Harry Potter cuando llegó a los chapoteos a la nueva escena del crimen. Después de unas semanas de intranquilo silencio, el Coleccionista de Corazones había vuelto a sus andadas, esta vez robándole la calma del atardecer a una carretera que servia de salida de la ciudad.

Con los zapatos cubiertos de lodo llegó a la carpa que los técnicos habían montado sobre el cuerpo para evitar perder cualquier pista que pudieran encontrar. Harry se sintió aliviado cuando se encontró al resguardo de la carpa, al invierno le faltaba poco para llegar formalmente, pero ya comenzaba a notarse de manera muy cruda y Harry, que había olvidado su abrigo en la oficina, lo sentía de primera mano. Soplaba un viento muy fuerte y la lluvia que caía le faltaba poco para ser aguanieve.

Un poco agitado y con el cabello pegado al cráneo mientras chorreaba agua, se mantuvo lejos del cadáver – esta vez era un pobre tipo de veinticinco años llamado Michel Kart- Hermione, de cuclillas junto al cuerpo, lo estudiaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo de trabajar juntos, Harry vio como su amiga despedía chispas por los ojos sin apartarlos del cuerpo del hombre.

— ¿Ocurre algo Hermione? ¿Tienes algo? — le preguntó Harry, aún desde un rincón.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar al agente con expresión cansada.

—No soy psicóloga forense ni experta en criminología, pero creo que esté tipo ya a convertido todo esto en un jueguito macabro— Con mucho cuidado levantó una mano protegida con un guante de látex y le mostró a Harry un trozo de papel arrugado y húmedo.

El agente haciendo un esfuerzo- sus gafas estaban un poco mojadas- logró leer las palabras escritas con tinta negra.

"_**Sigue soñando con mi captura pequeño Potter, sigue soñando hasta que no puedas despertar" **_

**(* — * —*)**

El sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto del cielo y todo a su alrededor estaba mas tranquilo de lo normal. Los árboles del bosque a sus espaldas no se movían ya que la brisa no soplaba en lo mas mínimo, de hecho, no había ningún sonido, ni un pájaro o insecto. Nada. Todo parecía hueco y apagado. El río que corría a su izquierda parecía que su agua se movía de una forma tan lenta que no producía ni el más leve murmullo.

Harry frunció el ceño ante ese nuevo sueño. La tranquilidad antes de la tormenta. De forma amarga se preguntó cual seria la tormenta que lo asechaba esta vez.

Miró de un lado a otro buscando a Ginevra con desesperación. Era la primera vez que lograba soñar con tanta claridad desde que su amiga Luna le recomendara tomar pastillas para dormir, habían pasado tres días del infierno sin ver a su adorable y salvaje pelirroja. Ya estaba comenzando a tener temblores, la extrañaba demasiado.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando la encontró parada sobre una roca que había junto al río. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido blanco de falda acampanada que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, había dejado su melena pelirroja cayendo alrededor de su rostro de ángel, de la forma que sabía que a él le gustaba. Ginevra le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cuando él corrió a su encuentro con los ojos iluminados por la emoción. Al llegar a su lado, sin perder más tiempo, la rodeó con los brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

—No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe, pelirroja—Harry acarició su mandíbula con la punta de la nariz, aspirando aquel aroma tan femenino, tan único de ella.

—Yo también—murmuró enterrando sus dedos en su cabello negro. Con esas dos simples palabras, Harry cayó en la cuenta de que algo iba mal, muy mal, Ginevra no le había devuelto el beso con las mismas ganas de siempre, simplemente se había limitado a quedarse ahí mientras él la saboreaba. Receloso, le escudriñó el rostro y notó como sus ojos lo observaban carentes de aquel brillo particular que siempre los acompañaba.

—¿Sucede algo malo?—la interrogó, pronunciando las palabras con mucha lentitud.

Los ojos de Ginevra se volvieron acuosos al conectarse con los suyos. Asustado, dio un paso atrás ¿Esa era la tormenta? ¿Ahí comenzaba una nueva pesadilla? La observó con atención mientras ella bajaba de la roca y se paraba a su lado, mirando el silencioso río.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Harry cuando aquel silencio le pareció ensordecedor. Una tortura lenta e insoportable

—Esto se acabo, ya no me veras mas—Lo dijo con una firmeza feroz que no dejaba lugar a discusiones, aunque en el fondo estuviera gritando de rabia y dolor.

—¿Qué? No puedes decir eso—frunció el seño confundido y molesto. Levantó una mano para poder tocarla pero ella dio un paso atrás.

De manera lenta el paisaje a su alrededor se oscureció, el sol había sido tragado por las nubes de tormenta, el viento que había permanecido dormido, se despertó de manera repentina llevándose consigo las hojas cuidas de los árboles que se habían secado de pronto. Ginevra trató de mantener la calma, sabía que el repentino cambio climático no era culpa de algún Creador que se hubiera colado en el sueño, sino que se había desatado por los sentimientos que se arremolinaban dentro de su pecho.

—Te estoy matando— afirmó mirándolo a los ojos. Harry no podía fruncir más el ceño. Todo aquello lo confundía demasiado ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas? Ella era perfecta, lo único especial en toda su vida monótona. Dio un paso hacia delante y sin que Ginevra tuviera tiempo para evadirlo, acaricio su mejilla humedecida por un par de lágrimas que la habían traicionado. Parecía tan real, cuando ella entraba a sus sueños todo parecía tan real, las cosas a su alrededor dejaban de ser borrosas y en blanco y negro. Cuando ella llagaba él era más que feliz ¿Cómo podía pensar que le hacia un mal? Todo lo contrario, le daba vida. Cuando estaba despierto apenas sonreír de verdad, pero cuando soñaba ¡Cielos! Eso era otra cosa, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para dejar de sonreír como un idiota.

—Te amo…—lo dijo sin importarle lo ridículo que sonaba decírselo a un producto de su imaginación, cuando en el mundo real nunca había encontrado a alguien que le despertara de deseo irracional de decírselo.

—No seas absurdo. ¿Cómo puede ser que me ames? No me conoces…

—Si te conozco y si te amo, con todo el corazón—Harry aprisiono su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que tomarla con esa brusquedad no era buena idea, al fin y al cabo ella era una guerra, una mercenaria de los sueños que podía patearle el culo si así lo deseaba. Pero no le importo, tenía que hacerla entrar en razón, aunque todo aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Te necesito, te amo

Ginevra se hundió en sus ojos verdes con el corazón desbocado ¡que ganas de poder decirle que ella también lo necesitaba, que lo amaba con la misma intensidad o mas!

—No lo hagas más complicado Harry, debes aceptar la realidad. No soy real, y aunque lo fuera, vivimos en dos mundos completamente incompatibles. Despierta Harry, vive tu vida, busca una mujer que te ame, forma una familia, se feliz…. Y lo más importante, olvídate de mí— su voz se quebró al llegar a ese punto, con los ojos ardiendo acaricio su rostro con lentitud, como si tratara de memorizar su tacto para siempre.

Un dolor agudo atravesó su corazón. No quería alejarse de él, no quería que la olvidara ni que se enamorara de otra como lo estaba de ella. Porque de eso si no tenía dudas, Harry era completamente sincero cuando le decía que la amaba, lo podía sentir en cada poro de su piel. Se sentía egoísta por ser feliz al saber eso, egoísta por quererlo solo para ella. Pero el amor era así, egoísta y jodidamente doloroso.

—No quiero nada de eso, te quiero a ti—Harry ya no hablaba con tranquilidad, lo decía de una forma tan firme, casi agresiva.

—No debes preocuparte por los Creadores, Ron, mi hermano, vigilara las entradas a tus sueños. Estarás bien, podrás dormir tranquilo—dijo Ginevra, ignorando la declaración de Harry.

—¡Al diablo con mis sueños!— exclamó Harry cada vez mas desolado—¡Me importa un rábano los Creadores o tu hermano! ¡Te quiero a ti como mi protectora! ¡Me importa un diablo si eres de verdad una cazadora del ejército de una diosa que nadie conoce o si eres producto de mi maldita imaginación masoquista! ¡Te quiero a ti cada vez que apoye la cabeza en la almohada!

No espero una respuesta de su parte, Harry la besó, no con la dulzura de siempre, sino con una voracidad que la dejó paralizada por un segundo. Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, tuvo que valerse de todas sus fuerzas y determinación para no dejarse llevar por todas las sensaciones que Harry siempre lograba despertar en ella. Ignorando esa pasión única y perfecta que aceleraba su corazón, cerró los ojos y un segundo después Harry voló por el pardo de pasto seco, hasta caer en una montaña de hojas caídas.

El moreno volvió a levantarse de un salto, mirándola completamente sorprendido. Ginevra lo observó un tanto culpable al ver tristeza en esos ojos, estaba decepcionado, ella lo había decepcionado, lo había lastimado de una forma que por lo visto ya lo habían hecho antes. Dolido por el rechazo, la miró en silencio, sin atreverse a acercarse.

—Estarás mejor sin mí—sentenció, endureciendo su semblante para que Harry no notara que a ella también le dolía todo aquello— Y no te preocupes, me olvidaras….

—Jamás.—Harry la atravesó con la mirada, como si decirle que la iba a olvidar fuera una ofensa terrible.

—Si lo harás. Los humanos siempre olvidan sus sueños…

**(* — * —*)**

Despertó de golpe cuando una mano lo sacudió sin mucha consideración. Harry levantó la cabeza con tanta rapidez que se sintió mareado por un momento, de manera automatita se subió las gafas que habían resbalado por su nariz mientras dormía. Un tanto confundido miró de un lado a otro y se encontró con los ojos claros bien abiertos de Luna.

Harry se llevó la mano a un lado de la cabeza, para apaciguar el dolor punzante y repentino que lo torturaba. Estaba recostado en el pequeño sillón de dos cuerpos que había en un rincón de la oficina de su amiga, se incorporó con lentitud para evitar mas dolores y mareos, se había dormido y ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Lo siento, te estaba esperando y me a ganado el cansancio—se disculpó alborotándose el cabello.

—¿Quién es Ginevra?— lo interrogó Luna con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

—¿Eh?

—Ginevra. Mientras dormías pronunciabas ese nombre y pedías que no se fuera.—Luna lo atravesó con su mirada de cristal y Harry rememoro la desgracia de sus tardes de viernes, cuando su tío Remus lo llevaba a escondidas de su padrino a una psicóloga especialista en niños para que hablara de sus poblemos cuando apenas tenía diez años.

—Ginevra… ella es…—lo pensó un momento ¿Qué le diría Luna si le decía la verdad? ¿Pensaría que necesitaba un loquero o que tenía una imaginación demasiado activa? ¡Al diablo! Necesitaba contarle a alguien sobre Ginevra, a pesar que esta acabara de decirle que no volvería a compartir un sueño con él.— Ginevra es una Cazadora de Pesadillas de la diosa Norka—le sonrió para que pensara que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Luna soltó una risita dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo antes de ir así a su escritorio.

—Si no quieres decírmelo, no me lo digas. Aunque dale un gracias de mi parte si es ella la que hizo que estuvieras así ¡Mírate! Ya no más ojeras ni barba.

—Todo gracias a tus pastillas para dormir—se encogió de hombros—Estos días he dormido como un bebe.

—Me alegro—asintió Luna sentándose frente a su escritorio— ¿Sabes? Eres la primera persona que escucho hablar de Norka, no sabía que te gustaran esas cosas.

—¿Perdón?—Harry se puso de pie para acercarse a su amiga mientras fruncía el seño con profundidad.

—Norka, hace un momento la mencionaste para burlarte de mi ¿lo olvidas?—le dedicó una sonrisa alegre que le aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

—¿Conoces a Norka?—Harry se sentó frente a ella, totalmente sorprendido. ¡Aquello era imposible!

—¡Claro! Tengo una pequeña debilidad por sus historias, ella es simplemente fantástica ¿no crees?

Harry no podía estar mas boquiabierta mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla sin quitar los ojos de una Luna que no dejaba de sonreírle entusiasmada, parecía una fanática de alguna serie fantástica la cual finalmente encontraba otro fanático con el que pudiera disfrutar su amor.

—La verdad no conozco mucho sobre la leyenda de Norka—se talló los ojos, se sentía cansado y a pesar de haberse cambiado de ropa, todavía lo acompañaba la sensación de frío húmedo que le había dejado la mojadura de la mañana. Trató de concentrarse, tenía que sacar ese nuevo descubrimiento de las manos de Luna.

—Ohh—La mujer parecía repentinamente desilusionada.

—Pero me encantaría que me hablaras de ella— los ojos de Luna se iluminaron al tiempo que Harry se inclinaba un poco hacia delante, mas que dispuesto a escucharla.

—Norka es la diosa de los buenos sueños. Nadie sabe de donde sale su mito con exactitud, algunos dicen que de la mitología griega, otros de la nórdica, hasta creen que su leyenda empezó en Japón. Hay cientos de historias de ella alrededor del mundo, todas ellas hablando de Norka y su ejército que protege a los humanos de los "Creadores de Pesadillas" o "Los malos sueños"

Sin dejar de sonreír sacó un libro que tenía en su cartera y se lo entrego. Harry le echo un vistazo con bastante interés, era un libro grueso con tapa de cuero y hojas amarrillas y destartaladas, en la tapa con letras doradas decía: _"La pequeña de los buenos sueños" _

—Era de mi abuela, cuando ella murió hace unos meses lo encontré en su mesita de luz, es un buen libro, aunque un poco viejo, si quieres te lo presto, yo ya me lo se de memoria.

Era tanto el entusiasmo que mostraba Luna, que Harry no tuvo corazón para no aceptar el libro, así que al salir de la oficina lo hizo con el libro en las manos. Más que confundido regresó a su despacho. Se había olvidado que había ido por Luna para preguntarle que pensaba del pequeño trozo de papel que habían hallado dentro de la boca de la última victima.

No se molesto en regresar sobre sus pasos, ya conocía lo suficiente a la rubia como para saber que le diría algo sobre que ella no era experta en escritura y luego le repetiría lo que le había dicho en la mañana por teléfono_: "Hermione esta en lo cierto. Lo a vuelto un juego, ahora tiene una nueva motivación para hacer lo que hace"._

Cansado y con un muy mal sabor de boca por la pesadilla que había tenido minutos atrás, dejó el libro de Norka sobre su escritorio al tiempo que se dejaba caer en su sillón de cuero negro en la soledad de su despacho. Su vida era un asco y ahora sus sueños iban por el mismo camino. ¿Por qué había soñado con Ginevra de esa forma?

"_Te estoy matando"_

Ella nunca podría hacerle daño.

Molesto con el mundo volvió su atención al libro que Luna le había prestado. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera soñado con una cazadora de la diosa Norka cuando en su vida había escuchado mencionarla?

Nada tenía lógica, trató de hacer memoria. Recordaba que su tío Remus había tenido un periodo de fascinación con la mitología griega cuando él estaba en la secundaria, tal vez de ahí había escuchado la historia de Norka y una parte de su subconsciente la había guardado para hacerla realidad en sus sueños, o tal vez fuera culpa de Luna, era muy posible que la hubiera visto con el libro y hubiera ocurrido lo mismo.

Agitando la cabeza, guardó el libro en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Ya no le importaba como era posible que soñara con Ginevra, lo que si era importante, era lo que pasaría la siguiente vez que se encontrara con ella, porque de eso si estaba completamente seguro, volvería a ver a su pelirroja y aquella absurda despedida no había sido mas que una tonta pesadilla.

Trató de repetirse aquello mientras volvía a su trabajo, aunque una parte de él le decía que la despedida había sido real y nunca mas volvería a soñar con su hermosa pelirroja.

**(* — * —*)**

—No entiendo por qué debes alejarte de él— Ron frunció el seño sin apartar sus ojos azules de su hermana.

—Le algo mal…—dijo Ginevra con voz rasposa.— ¿Lo cuidaras por mi, verdad?

—Ya te dije mil veces que lo haré—rodó los ojos un poco fastidiado, pero al final la miró con preocupación, jamás había visto a su hermana tan derrotada— ¿Qué pasó entre el humano y tu?

La pregunta dio en el clavó y Ginevra desvió su mirada a uno de los tantos espejos que habían en la sala de los sueños de su casa. ¿Qué había pasado entre Harry y ella? ¡Era tan complicado de explicar! Él se había obsesionado con un sueño insano y ella se había enamorado sin remedio alguno de él. Apenas habían compartido un mes de sueños, pero ya no había poder en el mundo que pudiera borrarlo de su corazón. ¡Lo amaba! ¡Maldita sea, lo amaba!

—Lo quiero —susurró mientras su hermano la miraba boquiabierta— Y eso es contra las reglas.

— Suenas a Percy—bufó Ron.

—Percy tiene razón. Romper las reglas trae sus consecuencias, yo casi mato a Harry.

Ron la observó un tanto contrariado, por un lado no le gustaba para nada que su hermanita estuviera demasiado cerca de alguien del sexo opuesto, pero por el otro lado, sentía que si la veía así mas tiempo, con los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro envejecido por la tristeza, no soportaría la tentación de ir a patearle el trasero a Norka y Percy, a ella por crear la estúpida regla de estar lejos de los humanos y a él por ser un maniático adorador de las reglas que al fin había logrado lavarle el cerebro a su hermana.

— _Ginny,_ cuidaré a ese humano, pero prométeme que lo superaras, me mata verte de esta forma. Si tú, que eres la mas fuerte de todos se derrumba, que nos dejas a nosotros.—le suplicó acariciando su mejilla con un movimiento suave.

—Lo voy a intentar, te lo prometo.

**(* — * —*)**

Percy solo tuvo que oír el sonido del trueno para saber que había sido descubierto en falta. Se mantuvo inmóvil esperando lo inevitable, lo único que pedía era que fuera rápido.

Un dolor agudo le atravesó la espalda poniéndolo de rodillas.

No tuvo que verla para saber que estaba más furiosa que nunca. Había desobedecido a Norka al convencer a Ginevra que se alejara de Harry, ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias…

Jadeó. Estaba dispuesto a pagarlas. Todo fuese por mantener a su hermana lejos del mundo de los humanos. Lejos del Coleccionista…

Continuara…

**(* — * —*)**

_Hola! Perdón por la tardanza! Es que he estado de pruebas y no he encontrado ni un segundo de paz para escribir :s Espero que sepan comprenderme y sigan leyendo como siempre :d _

_Como se habrán dado cuente, este no es el último capítulo, ya que he decidido alargar esta parte del fic un poco mas (específicamente: tres capítulos mas :d) para así tener mas comodidad ;) Espero que les guste! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado! El apoyo siempre se agrádese :D Besos grandes, hasta la próxima!_


	7. Norka

**Capítulo 7.**

**Norka.**

Harry cabeceó sobre su escritorio, se moría de sueño pero todavía tenía que leer el nuevo informe que le había enviado Hermione. Observó las diminutas letras con el seño fruncido mientras hacia un esfuerzo para enfocar las palabras que cada vez se veían más borrosas. Se le partía la cabeza, la garganta le ardía y apenas podía respirar por la nariz. Se estremeció. Sin lugar a dudas la gripe le había pegado fuerte y en el momento menos oportuno. Dio un sorbo al té de limón que le había recomendado Luna y dejó que el líquido caliente suavizará el ardor de su garganta.

Era muy tarde, sabía que tratar de leer aquel informe era tiempo desperdiciando y que a la mañana siguiente no podría recordar ni una palabra. Guardó sus cosas y se puso de pie para ponerse su abrigo, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a casa a descansar.

Tiró el vaso de plástico donde había tomado el té a la papelera que había junto a su escritorio. Al levantar la vista no pudo evitar fruncir el seño al encontrarse con una inusual imagen; una pequeña niña estaba parada frente a su escritorio y le sonreía con picardía.

Bastante bajita, con el cabello en dos largas trenzas negras que caían a cada lado de su rostro diminuto de mejillas sonrosadas, nariz respingona y ojos de un celeste blancuzco. Su piel blanca inmaculada, parecía brillar con una luz propia al igual que sus ojos, los cuales estaban clavados en él. Confundido, quedó inmóvil en medio proceso de ponerse su abrigo.

—Pero…—alzó una ceja, ni siquiera había oído la puerta abrirse. Además era demasiado tarde para que una niña con uniforme escolar – falda y suéter azul- estuviera parada frente a él.

A pesar que solo era una pequeña que no podía tener más de ocho años, Harry dio un paso atrás, aquella sonrisa inocente que le regalaba le recordaba a una película de terror donde la pequeña e inocente niñita resultaba ser al final la culpable de todas las desgracias que ocurrían.

La niña sonrió mucho más y Harry tuvo la extraña e incómoda sensación de que ella conocía las ideas que atravesaban su cabeza en ese preciso momento.

—Hola Harry—. Su voz fue un bálsamo extremadamente dulce y musical.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Ella alzo una de sus diminutas cejas, sumamente divertida. Al instante Harry cayó en la cuenta que de su abrigo colgaba su gafete. Rodó los ojos, sorprendido por su propia estupidez.

—¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Te has perdido?— El agente trató de sonar tranquilo, pero aun no se atrevía a acercarse a ella. Podía sonar tonto, pero su instinto le decía que aquella fragilidad que presentaba la pequeña no era más que apariencia.

—Ginevra te ha hablado de mi—puso sus brazos atrás de la espalda antes de dar un par de pasos hacia delante. Harry suspiró aliviado. Estaba soñando o tal vez delirando a causa de la fiebre. Resignado le siguió el juego a su nuevo extraño sueño.

—No creo que la pelirroja me haya hablado de ti— se encogió de hombros andes de dejarse caer en su sillón frente al escritorio.

—Soy Norka, Harry—le dedicó una sonrisa donde le mostró todos sus perfectos dientes.

Harry alzó una ceja, escéptico. Cuando Ginevra le había hablado de Norka, se había imaginado a una mujer adulta, tal vez una cuarentona con una mirada que helara la sangre, un ser todopoderoso y sin compasión…. ¡jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza pensar que la poderosa Norka era una niñita vestida con uniforme de primaria!

Norka rodó los ojos al escuchar esos pensamientos de parte de Harry, no era el primer humano que se sorprendía al verla. Como diosa, ella tenía el poder de tomar la forma que fuera, podía ser desde un gatito hasta un rayito de luz que atravesaba una habitación a oscuras. Pero aunque la cosa fuera así, ella prefería tomar la apariencia más inofensiva posible, ya que la inocencia de la sonrisa de un infante siempre podía sacar lo mejor de los humanos hasta en los peores momentos.

—Ok, eres Norka…—comenzó Harry después de pensarlo un momento— Entonces ¿a qué se debe tan agradable visita de tan poderosa y egoísta diosa de los sueños buenos?

Norka frunció el ceño, completamente sorprendida por la mirada verde oscuro del agente. "Poderosa y egoísta". Ya, ella era poderosa, ¿pero egoísta? ¿Desde cuándo era egoísta? Aquello la molesto más de lo que le hubiera gustado aceptar. El único ser que conocía tan ruin como para querer todo para él era su padre, no ella. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pequeño pecho. _Que insolente humanito. _

—¿Acaso no sabes lo que podría hacerte por atreverte a hablarme en ese tonito?—entornó los ojos.

—Uuhh mira como tiemblo— Harry también se cruzó de brazos mientras se reclinaba en su sillón de cuero mirándola de forma soberbia— Tu eres la dueña de Ginevra, por culpa de tus reglas ella no puede estar a mi lado sin sentirse mal por eso. Todo eso me basta para que me caigas mal y te habla como me cante.

La Diosa soltó el aire con mucha fuerza al tiempo que jugaba distraídamente con una de sus trenzas. Si lo veían todo de la forma que lo hacia el pobre humano, era comprensible que creyera que ella era la villana de esa historia. Una diminuta sonrisa atravesó su rostro. Había fuego, verdadera pasión y deseo de protección en la voz del agente Potter al momento de hablar de Ginevra.

—Crees que soy un monstruo sin corazón, y tal vez lo sea, quien sabe ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, lo que se hereda no se roba. Pero tengo que ser así Potter, debo proteger a mi ejerció de cualquier mal, ellos no son mi sirvientes, son mi única familia.

—Si claro—chasqueó la lengua—Les robas su libertad, Ginevra me lo dijo, ni siquiera pueden respirar sin que tú se lo autorices.

—Ya, eso es un poco exagerado, pero acepto que a veces soy un poco paranoica en algunos puntos. Pero la última vez que dejé que mis guerreros hicieran lo que quisieran lo pagué muy caro, es más, aún lo pago.—miró de forma elocuente los archivos sobre el Coleccionista de Corazones que habían esparcidos sobre su escritorio— Se que para ti será difícil de entender, eres humano, estas acostumbrado a que los sentimientos amorosos nazcan y mueran a una velocidad luz, estas acostumbrado a terminar relaciones…

—Lo dices como si me gustara "terminar relaciones".—Harry trató de no enojarse. Se sentía un completo cretino al hablarle mal a una niña— No es así, odio equivocarme, odio pensar que al fin he encontrado a la indicada y que al final todo se vaya al diablo…. No me gusta eso, es una verdadera porquería tropezar con las misma piedra una y otra vez.—Bufó— Pero en fin ¿tú qué sabes? eres una diosa… o a lo sumo un delirio producido por la fiebre— se llevó una mano a la frente, cada minuto que pasaba se sentía peor, estaba mareado, sudoroso y con temblores ¡qué día de perros! Enfermarse era lo último que debía pasarle en esos días.

Sorpresivamente Norka se acercó a él, rodeó el escritorio como si estuviera deslizándose en el aire y no caminando. Su pequeña mano tocó la cien de Harry, haciéndolo temblar, su tacto era tibio y suave, al instante el dolor de cabeza desapareció al igual que el ardor de su garganta. La miró pasmado mientras ella retiraba la mano y de un salto se sentaba sobre su escritorio.

—Sé que no te gusta equivocarte—le aseguró con tranquilidad— Has sufrido mucho Harry, y sé también que Ginevra en una luz en la oscuridad para ti. Pero debes entender esto Harry, mis guerreros solo pueden enamorarse una sola vez en su vida y cuando lo hacen, lo hacen de verdad. Ginevra te profesa un amor puro que nunca morirá, nunca te lastimara ¿lo entiendes Harry? si tu amor por ella muere alguna día, el alma de ella también lo hará ¿comprendes?—lo miró directamente a los ojos— Si la aceptas en tu vida, tendrás que protegerla, cuidar su corazón con tu vida, porque si algún día lo rompes…—tomó uno de los archivos que había sobre el escritorio— tendrás otra Coleccionista de Corazones en las calles de Londres.

Harry se enderezó en el acto.

—Espera… ¿quieres decir que el Coleccionista es uno de tus guerreros?

—Lo era—Apretó los labios, enojada consigo misma— Le rompieron el corazón y ahora quiere que todos los guerreros liberados sufran como él…. ¿sabes? es una verdadera pena, era una persona muy buena hasta que la mujer que amaba lo traiciono.— tomó una gran bocanada de aire y Harry supo que intentaba no llorar de pena por su guerrero descarriado— Cuando el corazón de un guerrero se rompe y pierde su alma, lo único que puede sentir es odio, tristeza, desesperación…

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver como los ojos de Norka se empañaban. Ella decía la verdad al decir que sus guerreros eran su familia, lo supo al verla tan desbastada.

Sin pensarlo y dejándose llevar por un impulso, estiró una mano y secó sus lágrimas con uno de los pañuelos de papel que le había dejado Luna.

—Tienes un corazón puro—comentó la niña regalándole una sonrisita al tiempo que tomaba el pañuelo. Harry alejó la mano de ella, parecía absurdo pensar que estaba consolando a una diosa. Pero poderosa o no, tenía el aspecto de una niña, y no había cosa en el mundo que lo conmoviera más que un niño llorando. Los niños no debían llorar, debían sonreír, iluminar el mundo con su risa inocente.

Norka soltó una risita, y Harry estuvo seguro que ella había oído esos últimos pensamientos de su parte.

—¿La quieres?—la repentina pregunta de Norka lo dejó desconcertado por un momento.

—¿A Ginevra?

—No, a los huevos revueltos ¡pues claro que hablo de Ginevra!— Se desespero, a veces hablar con humanos era verdaderamente frustrante.

—Ella es parte de un sueño raro, igual que tu— se limitó a decir recostándose nuevamente en el respaldo su sillón—¿Para qué preguntas? No importa lo mucho que la amo, eso no la hará real, nada lo hará….

—Harry, Harry, Harry —le sonrió agitando la cabeza despacio— Aprende algo de la vida, cuando eres una diosa puedes hacer lo que sea…

—¿Pero qué…?—No llegó a acabar la pregunta cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió y entró Luna ya con su abrigo y bufanda puestos. La rubia lo quedo mirando con el seño fruncido.

—¿Con quién hablas?—observó el interior de la oficina con los ojos entornados.

Harry llevó sus ojos hacia el sitio donde había estado Norka segundos atrás, el escritorio estaba vacío. ¿Había sido real? ¡No! Era imposible, a menos que… ¡No, era una locura!

—No hablaba con nadie—agitó la cabeza, cansado—Solo pensaba en voz alta.

—Ya veo— no parecía muy convencida, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar— Oye puedes llevarme a casa, mi coche está muerto.

—Claro, dame un momento para recoger mis cosas.

Tomó un par de archivos y antes de salir le echo un último vistazo a su escritorio. ¿Había sido un delito? ¿Se había quedado dormido? Se pasó disimuladamente la mano por la frente mientras caminaba junto a su amiga hacia el estacionamiento, ya no tenía fiebre, parecía que su inminente gripe había desaparecido en menos de media hora. Agitó la cabeza, todo era tan raro últimamente.

—He estado pensando en algo—No pudo contenerse Harry cuando llegaron a su coche. Luna lo miró con atención mientras el agente se quedaba por un momento inmóvil con las manos apoyadas sobre el capote— Y si el coleccionista arranca los corazones a sus víctimas… porque a él le hicieron lo mismo…

* * *

Luka volteó la cabeza a un lado cuando una mano pequeña y suave sujetó la suya mientras caminaba distraídamente hacia el departamento que compartía con su esposa. Sonrió cuando se encontró con los ojos azules pálido de una niña de trenzas y uniforme de escolar. Chasqueó la lengua divertido, desde la última década, Norka tenía una obsesión por los uniformes escolares. Rió entre dientes, al menos se había modernizado y no usaba los ridículos uniformes que se usaban a principio de siglo XX.

—Viene otra en camino ¿verdad?—Luka la tomó en brazos y la puso sobre su espalda como si se tratara de una niña común y corriente, y no una diosa con poderes inimaginables. Norka soltó una risita mientras rodeaba el cuello del muchacho con sus pequeños brazos.

—Sí, y creo que muy pronto sus hermanos se le unirán.

Luka soltó una carcajada mientras daba vuelta en una esquina.

—Ya lo creo, Hermione ha estado muy somnolienta la última semana. ¿Quién es el que cuida sus sueños? ¿Bill?

—Nah, es Fred, y creo que va por el mismo camino que Ginevra —sonrió. Rieron.

De pronto Norka dejó de sonreír, levantó la cabeza y la agitó de un lado a otro, haciendo que sus trenzas golpearan el rostro de Luka, el pobre soltó un quejido mientras ella escudriñaba la calle de arriba abajo.

—Lo siento Luk, pero Aidan te está observando.

El hombre paró en seco y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con los ojos entornados.

—¿Dónde está?

—Ya se ha marchado— murmuró con voz seria.

El asistente del forense soltó el aire que de forma inconsciente había contenido.

—Soy el siguiente ¿no?—reanudó la marcha sin perder la calma, como si la idea de su muerte le fuera indiferente.

—No lo creo—se quedó callada por un segundo antes de explotar— ¡Odio esto! Ojala hubiera nacido Diosa del Destino, no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría ver el futuro.

—Estas siendo demasiado dura contigo—Luka cubrió las manos de la diosa con una de sus manos tratando de tranquilizarla y trasmitirle un poco de apoyo— Haces lo que puedes…

—¡Bah! Dime tú ¿de qué sirve saber el pasado entero de una persona con solo verla, si no puedo proteger a mis guerreros de un descarriado?

Luka resopló, en el fondo la entendía, pero frustrarse no era la solución, y menos con el Coleccionista de Corazones asechándolos a cada paso.

—Me gustaría encontrar una forma para poder darle más información al equipo de investigación. Lo que hago últimamente es muy poco.

—Draco no va tan mal encaminado. Lamentablemente jamás lograra que le crean si se topa con la historia de los guerreros.

—Luna tiene el libro de su abuela.—le recordó.

—Lo sé, su abuela Safira sigue persiguiéndome desde la tumba. —resopló Norka. Aquella mujer había estado muy cerca, pero por suerte todos creían que estaba loca.

—Últimamente no tienes mucha suerte ¿eh?—le sonrió con tristeza.

—No tienes que decírmelo—de un salto se bajó de su espalda al llegar a la puerta del edificio donde vivía su antiguo guerrero— Cuida tu espalda amiguito, Aidan está cada vez más cerca.

La pequeña se desvaneció y Luka se apresuró a sacar las llaves. Al llegar a su pequeño y acogedor apartamento, se encontró con la única imagen que podía alegrarle el día después de pasarlo entre cadáveres. Su embarazadísima esposa, Simone, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones tratando de forma desastrosa tejer una bufanda color mostaza. Luka soltó una silenciosa risita, Simone era un fracaso en esas cosas, pero era tan terca que jamás de los jamases se dejaría vencer por una simple bufanda.

Mientras la veía luchar para que la lana no se enredara ni que los puntos quedaran muy apretados, él se acercó sigilosamente y antes que se diera cuenta de su presencia se arrodilló ente ella y apoyo una mejilla en su vientre abultado.

Tomó aire hasta llenar sus pulmones del exquisito aroma a jazmines que solo ella podía tener, ese mismo que lo había atraído como abeja a la miel cuando la vio por primera vez en sueños.

Con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Simone dejó de lado el intento de bufanda y hundió sus dedos en el cabello rizado del hombre.

El hombre cerró los ojos. ¡Oh si! Por momentos como esos, no se arrepentía de haber dejado su mundo. Por Simone valía la pena enfrentarse al Coleccionistas.

* * *

**_Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza, he tenido ciertas dificultades técnicas:? Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Besos grandes._**


	8. Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

Kingsley Shacklebolt, el jefe de Harry, sonrió de forma cansada al entrar al despacho de Harry justo cuando este se ponía su abrigo para dirigirse hacia la nueva escena del crimen que les había dejado su querido Coleccionista de Corazones.

El agente solo tuvo que observarlo un momento para tener una idea de lo que hacia el hombre allí. Resopló molesto, por lo visto la presión de la prensa y del jefe de Kingsley habían logrado su cometido, Harry Potter seria removido de su cargo por no poder solucionar el caso del coleccionista.

Resignado a que lo pondrían al frente de un caso mucho más simple y menos importante, se desplomó en su sillón de cuero negro a esperar lo que continuaba. Definitivamente ese no era su día.

—Te ves mucho mejor hoy.—Le dijo el hombre en tono solemne.

— El sagrado poder del té de limón y los antigripales.—se limitó a decir sin mucha simpatía.

—Me alegro— le sonrió alegremente sin prestarle atención al tono de mal humor del hombre.—Tengo una noticia muy buena.

—¿Buena?— alzó una ceja, suspicaz—¿Buena para tu jefe o para mí?

—Buena para los dos—le aseguró.

—Porque será que no te creo—suspiró— Me quitaron del caso ¿no? ¡Qué mierda! Sabes que yo puedo con esto—exclamó, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Sabía que hacer un berrinche no iba a servir en lo más mínimo, pero todo aquello lo superaba. Había dejado su vida por ese maldito caso y ahora se lo quitaban porque un idiota en su escritorio consideraba que era un incompetente.

Fulminó con la mirada a Kingsley, él no era ningún incompetente, a pesar que apenas tenía veintisiete años era mucho más listo y experimentado de lo que podrían llegar a soñar cualquier agente con el doble de edad. Él podía, lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Sacarte el caso?— Kingsley se mostró muy sorprendido al escucharlo decir eso.

—¿No es por eso que estas aquí?—preguntó Harry suavizando la expresión de su rostro.

—Claro que no. Fudge es idiota pero sabe que eres el único con suficiente cerebro para encargarte de esto.

—¿Entonces cual es la noticia?— indagó, sintiéndose un poco tonto por haber mostrado los dientes sin razón alguna.

—Fudge cree (y yo lo apoyo) que tu equipo necesita más agentes, un par de manos extras que ayuden.

—Me basta Neville y Malfoy. Aunque si quieres echar a Malfoy y poner a otro en su lugar, yo no me quejo.—lo miró esperanzado, Kingsley soltó una risa.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Malfoy se queda y dos nuevas agentes entran.

Harry frunció el seño.

—¿"Nuevas"? ¿Son mujeres?— soltó una carcajada— Pues que entre con ganas, ya quiero ver Draco "el machista idiota" Malfoy trabajando con dos mujeres. Hermione va a gozar con el sufrimiento de Malfoy.

Su jefe también rió con ganas, ya había pensado en esa posibilidad y eso había sido una razón más para asignar a las nuevas agentes al caso. La simple idea de hacer sufrir al niño mimado de Malfoy iba a hacer feliz a toda Scotland Yard

—¿Y cuando se integran?

—Hoy mismo, una la tengo aquí mismo y la otra está conociendo el laboratorio de Hermione.

—Vaya…—Harry trató de tomarlo con clama, aunque en el fondo tenía ganas de patear a Kingsley por asignar gente nueva en su equipo sin pedirle su opinión.

—Sé lo que estas pensando—le atajó agitando una mano— Pero no tendrás ningún problema con ellas, son brillantes y tienen un excelente historial.

Nuevamente resignado, Harry esperó a que Kingsley dejara pasar a una de las agentes. Era una mujer alta y flacucha, con un rostro en forma de corazón. Sus ojos eran grandes y negros y tenía una larga mata de cabello negro muy liso. No aparentaba tener mucha edad y le sonreía de una forma cariñosa.

—Potter te presento a la agente Nymphadora Tonks— la sonrisa de la mujer se ensancho cuando le tendió la mano.

—Un placer, Remus me ha hablado muchísimo de usted.

—¿Conoces a mi tío Remus? —preguntó sorprendido al tiempo que estrechaba su mano.

—Por supuesto, somos grandes amigos—soltó una risita y Harry supo al instante que había mucho mas detrás de las palabras "grandes amigos". ¿El serio y recatado Remus Lupin con una "amiga" muy joven? Trató de reprimir una sonrisa al pensar en lo que haría su padrino si estuviera vivo. Lo más seguro era que Sirius estaría en aquel instante tirado en el suelo doblándose de la risa, al tiempo que acusando a la pobre mujer de "asalta tumbas".

—Yo me retiro. Ustedes tienen una escena del crimen que visitas—dijo Kingsley recuperando su tono solemne. —Buena suerte señorita Tonks.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza de forma de despedida antes de voltearse a ver Harry con una sonrisa inmensa que logro incomodarlo.

— ¿Y? ¿No hay trabajo que hacer?

Harry confirmó todas sus hipótesis camino a la escena del crimen. Llevó a Tonks en su auto y durante todo el camino la mujer no logró cerrar la boca ni un segundo. Por un lado era muy molesto, y por el otro, era muy informativo. Sin duda esa agente tenía algo más que amistad con su tío, lo supo cuando comprendió que Tonks manejaba una gran cantidad de información acerca de Remus y de él mismo.

No podía creer aquel viejo callado no le hubiera contado que tenia novia. Sin duda, llamaría a su tío en cuanto tuviera un minuto libre.

La nueva víctima se llamaba Dean Kat, su hija lo había encontrado muerto en la sala al regresar del instituto. Cuando Tonks y Harry llegaron, los técnicos ya estaban comenzando a recoger la evidencia para enviarla al laboratorio.

Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que Tonks no daba muestra de asco al ver la sangrienta escena, era bueno tener gente con estomago suficiente para hacer ese trabajo, ya estaba harto de los novatos que terminaban vomitando en el pasillo.

Hermione y Luka estaban de cuchillas junto al cuerpo del pobre hombre, pero no fueron ellos ni el cadáver bañado en sangre lo que captaron la total atención de Harry, sino la pelirroja de infarto que estaba parada junto a los forenses. La mandíbula de Harry se abrió hasta tocar el piso. ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¡Estaba soñando! ¡Estaba delirando! Dio un paso atrás. La mujer levantó la mirada al sentir que la observaban y a Harry casi le da un infarto al encontrarse con eso grandes ojos chocolate que tantas veces había visto en sus sueños. ¡Había enloquecido, era la única explicación lógica!

Alta, esbelta, con un hermoso cabello pelirrojo… esa mujer era idéntica a la que había aparecido en sus sueños. Era ella, tenía que ser ella, no podía ser una simple coincidencia.

¡Dios! ¿Qué ocurría con él? Ella no podía ser Ginevra. Su Cazadora de Pesadillas era un producto de su imaginación torturada.

—Ella es Ginny Weasley—le dijo por lo bajo Tonks.—la otra nueva

Harry no logró articular palabra alguna mientras veía como esa pelirroja de ensueños caminaba hacia donde ellos estaban.

—Usted debe ser Harry Potter— la voz de Ginny era exactamente igual a la de Ginevra. Sintió vértigo ¡Esa mujer era Ginevra! — Es un placer conocerlo, Jefe. —le tendió la mano con una fugaz sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera tan increíble que Harry sintió que en cualquier instante podía caer de rodillas ante ella, completamente rendido… completamente enamorado.

—Ho-hola—tartamudeó al estrecharle la mano. Tembló cuando tocó la suave piel de la pelirroja ¿era posible? Era como tocar un sueño…

Agitó la cabeza. Estaba comportándose como un completo idiota, lo sabía, estaba con la boca abierta, los ojos como platos y estaba completamente seguro de que todos los que estaban en el lugar se estaban riendo internamente de él por su conducta casi de adolescente flechado. Sintió sus mejillas arder ¿Qué le pasaba? Sintió la mirada estudiosa de Hermione sobre él, su amiga lo conocía de toda la vida y estaba seguro que ella estaba notando lo nervioso que se había puesto con la presencia de la nueva agente. Casi dio gracias al cielo cuando apareció Malfoy.

—Oye Weasley, la hija de Kat no quiere hablar conmigo ¿te parece si lo intentas tu?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que lo mejor es llevarla a la jefatura ¿no? Entre más lejos de todo esto, mejor.—miró a Harry como si buscara su aprobación. El moreno tardó bastante en recordar que se suponía que él debía dar las órdenes. Al final asintió con la cabeza muy lentamente. Ginny volvió a sonreírle y salió sin decir nada por el mismo camino por el que minutos atrás había aparecido Malfoy.

El estomago de Harry se revolvió al verla marchar y odio aún más a Malfoy por haber dado la idea de que ella se fuera con la señorita Kat.

—¿Necesitas un balde, Potter? —le preguntó con malicia el rubio.

—¿Perdón?— Harry estaba demasiado aturdido para comprenderlo con la rapidez de siempre.

—Ya sabes Potter, pregunto si necesitas un balde para la baba.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Mejor usa el balde para tapar tu bocaza.

Sin ganas de pelear, se concentró en su trabajo, o al menos lo intentó. Pero cada vez que trataba de pensar en el Coleccionista, su mente volvía a la agente Ginny Weasley. Su sonrisa, su mirada, cada peca en su bellísimo rostro… ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¡Estaba loco! ¿Cómo había soñado con ella sin conocerla?

Más de una vez se había dado un pellizco muy fuerte para comprobar que estaba despierto. No, no estaba soñando, estaba completamente consiente y cuando regresó a su despacho horas después, ya media Scotland Yard sabía el ridículo que había pasado cuando se había quedo sin palabras al ver a la bellísima nueva agente.

—Tranquilo Harry.—le había dicho uno de sus colegas al encontrárselo en el ascensor— yo acabo de conocer a Weasley ¡Dios santo! Esa mujer esta para el mas sucio crimen. —Soltó una carcajada que fue perdiendo fuerza cuando se dio cuenta que Harry lo miraba furioso.

Y es que en verdad estaba furioso. Por alguna razón que no lograba entender, le había molestado demasiado aquel comentario. Estaba inexplicablemente celoso, muy celoso.

Su colega salió del ascenso pitando cuando las puertas de este se abrieron, como si temiera que Harry lo sacara a tiros en el trasero.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Ginny era Ginevra? ¿Aquella visión de Norka había sido real? Ella le había dicho que cualquier cosa era posible ¿se había referido a eso?

Al comprender las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza, paró en seco en medio del pasillo. ¿De verdad estaba pensando que Ginevra y Norka eran reales? Agitó la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo. Ahora si comenzaba a creer que necesitaba vacaciones.

Desesperado fue directo a la oficina de Luna, y entró en esta sin ni siquiera golpear. La mujer lo miró con el seño fruncido cuando lo vio cerrar la puerta con el rostro pálido y sudoroso.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Necesito ayuda Luna, creo que estoy enloqueciendo…

* * *

—¿Crees que este bien allí?— Arthur miró a Norka mientras esta caminaba tranquilamente a su lado por un vasto jardín de flores amarillas.

La diosa lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y Arthur supo que esa era una pregunta que no podía contestarle.

—Harry la ama…—se limitó a decir.

—Primero Ginny…. Ahora Fred….—el Cazador tomó una gran bocanada de aire— Molly está un poco triste, y para que mentirte, yo también lo estoy.

Norka tomó una de sus manos, dándole un pequeño apretón sin apartar sus ojos azules de los de Arthur

—Sonríe Arthur. Ellos serán felices, tendrán que luchar por lo que aman, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero se aman y eso es un poder muy fuerte.

* * *

Arikos dio un salto al llegar a su lado con la pequeña pelota de tenis en el hocico, Harry la tomó distraídamente antes de volver a lanzarla. El perro corrió por el parque tapizado de hojas caídas, dando saltos detrás de la pelotita. El animal se lo estaba pasando en grande, y no era para menos, era la primera vez en un mes que Harry al fin desidia sacarlo a pasear el mismo y no contratar a un desconocido para que lo hiciera.

Eso era algo que lo hacía sentir bastante culpable, había dejado Arikos de lado al igual que un montón de otras cosas.

Se dejó caer en una banca mientras veía a Arikos correr, las luces de los faroles se había encendido y en el parque solo quedaban uno que otro corredor nocturno. Se había hecho muy tarde, pero Harry prefería quedarse en el frío de la noche antes de regresar a su solitaria casa. Tenía la cabeza echa un verdadero lio, Luna no lo había ayudado mucho que digamos, se había limitado a escucharlo en silencio y al final solo le pidió que tomara aire, se tranquilizara y que pensara que tal vez Ginny solo se parecía un poco a la chica de sus sueños y que esa solo una extraña coincidencia que luego se aclararía cuando él volviera a ver a la agente Weasley y notara que en realidad ella no era tan parecida a Ginevra.

Pero esa oportunidad no se presento, no volvió a ver a Weasley en todo lo que quedaba de la jornada laboral, y aunque eso lo molesto un poco, también lo alivio ya que al menos no se iba a avergonzar tartamudeando como un idiota al verla. ¿Qué le pasaba? Esa actitud era aceptable en un adolescente pero él había dejado la pubertad hacia mucho, y babear por una mujer frente a todo su equipo lo dejaba muy mal parado.

Escuchó el ladrido de Arikos a lo lejos. Frunció el seño, Arikos era un animal muy dulce, y veces hasta estúpidamente confiado. Volvió a oírlo ladrar y luego silencio, un preocupante silencio. Aquello no le gusto, se puso de pie de un salto y lo buscó con la mirada. No estaba por ningún lado. Lo llamó pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Con el estomago revuelto comenzó a buscarlo, corriendo hacia el lugar donde había provenido los ladridos. Sin proponérselo pensó en Sirius, Arikos era lo único que tenía de su padrino.

Al fin lo encontró, agitando la cola de lo más contento al otro lado del parque, junto a Ginny Weasley, la cual estaba de cuchillas frente a él, rascándole detrás de las orejas mientras él le lamia la cara.

Su estomago se agitó con fuerza de solo verla allí con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Apretó los labios, Luna se había equivocado, ver nuevamente a la agente Weasley solo había servido para asegurarse que ella era la Ginevra que se paseaba en sus sueños, la que iluminaba su vida con solo una sonrisa. La escuchó reír con ganas y su corazón enloqueció. Esa risa… esa risa era la de su pelirroja.

—Ho-hola se-señorita Weasley— la saludó sintiéndose el idiota más grande e importante del mundo.

Ginny levantó la mirada y su sonrisa se ensancho.

—Hola jefe—le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza a Arikos antes de ponerse de pie.—¿Es suyo?—señaló al perro.

—Si…— Harry se sintió más tonto que nunca, ni siquiera podía hablar con ella parada frente a él. En lo único que podía pensar era en sus labios carnosos y se preguntaba si ellos serian tan suaves y deliciosos como lo eran los de Ginevra.

—Es un bonito perro.—se sentó en la banca que tenía detrás y comenzó a beber un café, Harry notó que tenía una pequeña bandeja de cartón con otro más junto a ella.

—¿Esperas a alguien?—Señaló el café comprado en alguna sucursal de comida rápida.

—Algo así—le sonrió antes de ofrecerle el café. Harry no puso resistencia alguna, se sentó a su lado y tomó el café.— No es un café en un bar en París, pero no está mal ¿eh?

Harry frunció el seño al escucharla decir eso y de inmediato recordó que él había llevado a Ginevra a un bar en París la noche que la conoció. Ginny le guiñó un ojo, dejándolo tan hechizado como lo estaba Arikos, el cual se había carrucado a sus pies.

—Creo que le caigo bien ¿no?— se inclinó un poco para poder acariciar al perro que comenzó a agitar la cola.

—Es raro ¿Sabes? Él no es muy amigable con el género femenino.

—Creo que tal vez era más la persona que el género ¿No crees?

Harry asintió, Arikos solo había sido desagradable con sus ex novias, las cuales no habían sido ningunas santas.

Ginny rió, y Harry tuvo que contenerse para no estirar la mano y comprobar que estaba allí, que era real.

—¿Sabes? Esto te va a sonar de lo más raro, pero creo que he soñado contigo.— ni siquiera sabía porque le confesaba eso.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y de qué formas?—la voz de Ginny fue muy insinuante y Harry se ruborizó con violencia, no estaba seguro si debía decirle de que formas había aparecido en sus sueños.

—Ah bueno…ya sabes, de formas…. Ya sabes.

Ginny se inclinó un poco hacia él, dejándolo congelado. Era mujer era una lanzada, igual que lo era Ginevra. Era valiente y decidida, y él estaba perdido ante su mirada ardiente.

—Tengo que confesar que esto me sorprende.—dejó el café de lado y continuó mirándolo fijamente— Cuando llegué aquí pensé que te tirarías sobre mí, que me besarías y no me dejarías ir…. Pero no has hecho ninguna de esas cosas…. Es un poco decepcionante, la verdad—dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro.

—¿Pero de que carajos estas hablan…?

No pudo acabar la frase porque Ginny volvió hacer lucir su valor y lo calló de un beso apasionado.

Harry tardó unos segundos en contestar y cuando lo hizo la abrazó con fuerza, pegándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo y devolviéndole el beso como un poseído. Ginny cerró los ojos, estaba el paraíso, besarlo era la gloria, mucho mejor de lo que había experimentado en los sueños. Sentir los labios de Harry era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado. Su colonia inundo sus sentidos y logró hacerla perder entre sus brazos. Oh si, haber dejado su mundo había sido la mejor decisión de su vida junto a la de internarse en los sueños de Harry aquella primera noche.

—Wow—fue lo único que logró articular cuando Ginny se apartó con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios. — ¿Por qué me besaste?

—Una vez me dijiste que: "Si la vida te da limones, has limonada"—le sonrió de forma sincera, de la misma forma que él le había sonreído cuando se lo dijo—No todos los días veo a un moreno sexy. Me pareció buena idea aprovecha.

—¡Cielo santo!—Chilló. Se puso de pie de un alto, con los ojos muy abiertos— ¡Eres Ginevra!

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada.

—Exacto, eres muy listo para ser humano.

—Pe- pe-pero… tu… era un sueño—balbució mirándola de pie a cabeza.

—Si—asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía también de pie.

—Eras un sueño…

—Ese punto creo que ya quedo claro—rodó los ojos un poco frustrada. Sabía que tenía que darle tiempo a Harry para que digiriera todo eso, pero no podía esperar para volver a abrazarlo.

—Pero tu estas aquí y eres real… ¿Por qué eres real, no?

—Si Harry, soy real—suspiró con mucha paciencia.

—Pero…

—¡Por las trenzas de Norka , Potter! ¡¿Acaso no puedes aceptar esto y ser feliz?!—Puso sus manos en la cintura, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y parte de su cabello pellirrojo cayó sobre su cara. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, era Ginevra, su adorable Cazadora.

Por el rabillo del ojo la vio, vio a Norka, con su apariencia dulce e inofensiva parada junto a un árbol, mirándolo, pidiéndole con la mirada que no metiera la pata, que no rompiera el corazón de Ginny.

Volvió a mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos. No entendía absolutamente nada, pero en ese momento le importaba muy poco. Alzó una mano y tocó su mejilla salpicada de pecas.

—¿Ginevra?

—Preferiría que me llames Ginny, cielo.

* * *

Ya era bastante tarde, pero Luka aún daba vueltas por la morgue. Había pasado la última media hora sentado junto al recién llegado cuerpo de Dean Kat.

Cuando había aceptado tomar el puesto de asistente de médico forense, lo había hecho sabiendo de ante mano que era muy posible que tuviera que enfrentarse a una situación como aquella; Pero hasta ese día había contado con un extrañó tipo de suerte, una que había evitado que tuviera que ver el cuerpo sin vida de alguno de sus amigos, hasta ese día las víctimas del Coleccionista no habían sido más que cazadores que Luka había conocido de vista o por nombre.

Sabía que sería el siguiente, el Coleccionista lo había visto con Norka… era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara hasta él. Pero a pesar de todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, aunque una parte de él hacía que su corazón se acelerara de terror de solo pensar que Simone y su hijo fueran a quedarse solos. Se le hacia la piel de gallina al pensar que podía morir antes de tener la oportunidad de conocer a su bebé.

Desconsolado miró el rostro de su amigo por última vez antes de abandonar el frío depósito de cadáveres. Quería sacarse toda la amargura de encima, por nada del mundo deseaba regresar a casa así, Simone estaba en sus últimas semanas y no quería preocuparla con nada.

Antes de dirigirse hacia el ascensor para poder salir de allí, tuvo que hacer una breve escala en el despacho de su jefa para recoger un par de archivos que debía revisar. No se dejó sorprender al encontrar a Hermione en la pequeña habitación sin ventanas, con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada de papeles y carpetas mientras dormía con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Últimamente la encontraba todas las noches dormida sobre su escritorio, y no tenía que usar sus poderes de Cazador para saber quien provocaba sueños tan bonitos en la cabeza de su amiga. Sonriendo, se acercó al escritorio, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Simone también había dormido con una sonrisa cuando él se colaba en sus sueños.

Sabiendo de antemano que Hermione lo odiaría por eso, alargó el brazo, y tomándola del hombro, la sacudió suavemente. La mujer abrió los ojos de golpe. Con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas miró a Luka abochornada.

—Ey, te apuesto un café cargado a que tu cama es mas cómoda que este escritorio—le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

—Oh lo siento, me he quedado dormida…— murmuró Hermione al tiempo que se tallaba los ojos.

—Ya lo he notado… últimamente te duermes todo el tiempo—soltó una risita— y pareces tan cansada como Harry.

—Sí, supongo que él no es el único que necesita vacaciones ¿no? —Soltó un largo suspiro antes de fruncir el seño, acababa de recordar algo. — Estoy preocupada por Harry.

Luka alzó una ceja al escucharla decir eso.

—¿Por…?

—¿No lo viste hoy en la escena del crimen? Parecía un tonto babeando por la agente nueva, esa tal Ginny Weasley

—¿No? ¿Enserio?— el hombre tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa mientras Hermione lo miraba completamente seria.

—Sí, y hace un rato lo llame para juntarnos con Neville para cenar y me digo que tenía planes con Weasley…

—Oh, el pequeño Harry a crecido y ahora es todo un galán—hizo como si estuviera limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria— nuestro pequeño retoño me llena de orgullo.

—Ay Luka, que payaso eres— Hermione hizo un intento para no sonreír. — ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando?

—Por supuesto que me doy cuenta ¡Harry Potter tiene una cita con una pelirroja ardiente! Ya quisiera yo no estar casado para poder estar en sus zapatos.— soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Que Simone no te escuche…

—Ahhh ella sabe que soy solo suyo…. Y bueno, también tuyo si es que quieres— le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

Hermione rió con ganas. No le importaba que Luka le lanzara propuestas de ese tipo, ya que al fin y al cabo ambos sabían que todo aquello era en plan de broma y que él estaba locamente enamorado de su esposa.

Para ser sincera consigo misma, Hermione le tenía un poco de envidia a Simone. Esa mujer se había quedado con un hombre que muy bien hubiera podido despertar los intereses románticos de la castaña. Luka era uno de los pocos hombres que entendían su extraño sentido del humor y siempre le sonreía, aunque estuvieran metidos en un lugar mal iluminado y lleno de cadáveres.

—No creo que debas preocuparte por Harry.—le dijo Luka adoptando un tono más serio.— Él sabe muy bien lo que hace.

—Ya…—Hermione apretó los labios por un momento— ¡¿Pero es que no te das cuenta?! — Detonó al fin, haciendo que Luka diera un paso atrás con los ojos como un par de platos— Harry no es así, él es muy cauteloso en cuestiones del amor…. Dime rara, pero esto me da mala espina, esa Weasley… no sé, siento que no es de confianza.

—Apenas la conociste hoy. —se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya pero…

—¿Acaso estas celosa?

—¡Luka por favor!—agitó la cabeza— Celosa no, preocupada sí. Harry es mi amigo y le han roto el corazón muchas veces… no quiero que sea otra de esas veces.

Luka soltó un profundo suspiro. Que ganas tenía de poder decirle a Hermione que ese no era un peligro, que Ginny siempre amaría a Harry y que no había de que preocuparse.

—Mamá gallina debe dejar de preocuparse por sus pollitos y dejar que estos crezcan ¿no crees? Creo que ya es hora que te preocupes por ti misma y dejes a los demás vivir sus vidas.

Hermione lo miró como si acabara de abofetearla.

—Si me preocupara por mi terminaría con Luna quejándome de lo sola que me siento y de los sueños raros que tengo.

El asistente comenzó a reír con ganas al escuchar eso último.

—Debes relajarte un poco—le dio una pequeña palmadita en el hombro mientras por dentro seguía riendo como loco. A Hermione le faltaba poco para que entendiera lo real que eran sus sueños…

* * *

Harry despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. No recordaba haber dormido tan bien en meses y mucho menos recordaba haber tenido una compañía mejor.

Risueño, llevó una mano al lado derecho de su cama y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al encontrarlo vacio. Al descubrir aquello, se incorporo tan rápido que sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Dio una rápida mirada alrededor, su cuarto estaba vacío y exactamente igual a como lo había dejado la noche anterior. Sintió una diminuta punzada de alivio al ver sobre la cómoda el suéter rojo de Ginny. Al menos no había sido un sueño… ese viejo suéter era la única prueba que necesitaba.

Con el corazón desbocado salió de la habitación a tropezones al tiempo que terminaba de ponerse los primeros pantalones que encontró. Todo su miedo se esfumó en cuanto la encontró en un rincón del segundo piso, sentada en una mecedora frente a un inmenso ventanal que había junto a una pequeña librería que su padre tan orgullosamente había montado con ayuda de su amigo Sirius una tarde hacia mucho años para que su esposa tuviera un lugar donde pudiera dejar sus libros y sentarse a leer.

Sintió un alivio inmediato al ver a Ginny allí con un viejo libro en las manos y con Arikos acurrucado a sus pies. Una pequeña sonrisa atravesó su rostro al encontrar esa imagen tan similar a la que tenía atrapada en un álbum de fotografía del primer año de casados de sus padres.

Gracias a las historias que le había contado su tío Remus, sabía que aquel rincón había sido el favorito de Lily Potter, y por eso había sido el único lugar en toda la casa en el que Harry no había puesto un dedo cuando decidió vivir allí. Lo había dejado tal cual lo había dejado su madre, y ni siquiera la insistencia de Cho (la cual creí que aquel rincón de la casa carecía de estilo) había logrado que él cambiara algo.

Por lo visto esa decisión había sido la mejor, ya que esa mecedora y esos viejos clásicos habían estado esperando la atención de otra mujer. Una que acababa de llegar.

Los luminosos ojos chocolate de Ginny se clavaron en él cuando sintió su presencia a su lado, una inocente sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—¿Sabes? Vi a miles de humanos soñar que eran engañados para que pintaran una valla, pero nunca entendí el porqué hasta ahora.— Alzó el libro que estaba leyendo, Harry lo reconoció en el acto, "Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer" su libro favorito cuando era niño.

Soltó una risita, él también había soñado una vez algo así, solo que en esa oportunidad era él el que engañaba a sus amigos para que hicieran su trabajo.

—¿De verdad nunca lo habías leído?

Ginny negó con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie.

—Me he limitado a leer la misma literatura de terror que leían los Creadores para tener una idea de lo que podían llegar a usar en la pesadillas. —Soltó un suspiro— Ellos no leen cuentos para niños.

—Me imagino.

Ginny lo tomó de la mano, pidiéndole en silencio que se sentara en la mecedora, él no se hizo rogar, se sentó y casi de inmediato Ginny se sentó en su regazo. Se quedaron así largo rato mirando por el ventanal. Estaba amaneciendo.

En aquel momento de quietud, Ginny tuvo unas gana inexplicables de llorara de puso gozo. Jamás había visto un amanecer… jamás había visto muchas cosas con esa nitidez, con esos colores tan vivos y a la vez suaves. Ahora todo era nuevo para ella, el sabor de la comida, la caricia de la brisa en su rostro…. Cerró los ojos e inhaló el aroma salado de la piel de Harry. ¡Por Norka! Todo era tan _real_, tan maravilloso. Harry comenzó mecerse suavemente al tiempo que acariciaba su largo cabello rojo. Ginny con una sonrisa llevó el libro que tenía en las manos a la nariz para sentir su olor, eso era una de las cosas que más le fascinaba; en los sueños no había aromas y era imposible intentar imaginar el perfume de un viejo libro. Sonrió por el cosquilleo en su nariz.

Con el vaivén de la mecedora comenzó a dormirse lentamente y Harry lo notó.

—¿No has dormido durante la noche?

Ginny negó con la cabeza, acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

—He sido toda mi vida una creatura nocturna, cielo. Dormir durante la noche me resulta de lo más raro.

—Ya— una pequeña sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios del moreno—Entonces creo que deberé cansarte mucho este día para que puedas dormir durante la noche… o al menos una parte de ella—dijo con un tono provocativo antes de depositar un inocente beso en su coronilla.

—¿A si? ¿Y cómo planeas cansarme?—levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

—En nada de lo que estas pensando, mi pequeña de mente turbia. Solo planeaba en salir, mostrarte la ciudad y tal vez almorzar con Remus y Nymphadora— replicó con su voz más inocente y despreocupada.

—No es un mal plan… aunque el que se había formado en mi cabeza era igual de bueno.—le dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Eres lo que no hay—rió por lo bajo antes de regresarle el beso.

Harry dejó que todo su cuerpo respondiera ante terrible dulzura. Ginny no era solo una guerrera mítica que había dejado su mundo por el amor que sentía por un simple humano, no, no era solo eso. Era la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido en la vida, la única que con una sola mirada podía poner su mundo de cabeza, la única por la que merecía la pena darlo todo.

—Te amo mi cazadora—susurró sobre sus labios—Eres la mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

La joven lo miró a los ojos por un instante antes de volverlo a besar, pero esta vez con mucha más pasión, con cada centímetro de su piel al rojo vivo.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mi valiente soñador.

Harry sabía que Norka creía que había depositado una enorme carga sobre sus hombros, pero él no lo veía así. Para Harry cuidar el corazón de Ginny era la tarea más sencilla del mundo porque sabía que no existía fuerza en el mundo que lo hiciera lastimarla.

Ella lo amaba, y esos era algo glorioso y demasiado importante para él. Desde muy joven había perdido a demasiadas personas que quería, y ahora de adulto apreciaba demasiado el amor como para echarlo a perder.

Aunque Norka tuviera sus dudas, él no se preocupaba por el corazón de Ginny en ese aspecto. Lo que si lo angustiaba era mantener ese órgano en su lugar sin que ningún cazador descarriado e idiota se atreviera a arrancárselo como lo había hecho con casi una docena de cazadores liberados.

Mientras permanecía en la mecedora mirando el amanecer, Harry fue abordado por una conclusión que lo hizo abrazar con más fuerza a Ginny. Amaba a esa mujer con toda el alma, y no le importaba dar la vida por ella, porque al fin comprendía que existían personas por las que realmente valía la pena dar la vida.

Cuando Ginny al fin se durmió en sus brazos, una fría brisa que se había colado por alguna ventana mal cerrada los hizo estremecer a ambos. La pelirroja se acurrucó un poco más sobre su pecho, y sin darle ninguna importancia al frío siguió durmiendo. Harry vio las hojas caídas del otoño dando vueltas en el patio, dejándose llevar a quien sabe donde por el viento que cada vez soplaba con más fuerza. Poco a poco el amanecer desapareció del horizonte y el cielo se llenó de nubarrones de tormenta. Se escuchó el lejano sonido de un trueno….

Se aproximaba una tempestad.

Tal vez era la rara serie de eventos extraños que había vivido los últimos días, pero Harry no pudo quitarse fácilmente de la cabeza la idea de que todo aquello era un mal augurio. Un aviso de que todo aquello solo era el comienzo y que faltaba mucho para que al fin pudieran disfrutar de su _"y vivieron felices por siempre…" _

Cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el delicioso aroma a flores que tenía el cabello de Ginny. No importaba lo que les trajera esa tormenta, iba a luchar.

—Te amo Ginevra. Eres lo mas especial que me ha pasado en la vida—susurró apretando los labios contra su cabello rojo fuego— y jamás permitiré que te aparten de mi lado….

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el último capítulo de esta parte :D espero que les haya resultado entretenido. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo que me han dado leyendo y comentando! **

**Ahora bien, aquella que quiera saber que pasara ahora con el Coleccionista de Corazones y como seguirá la historia de Harry y Ginny, los invito a pasar por el fremione: "En sueños II: El Cazador" (lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil :d) Espero que también les guste :D Besos grandes**

**Elly**


End file.
